El príncipe y la mestiza
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. Cuando Zeke egresó de la tropa de reclutas, el reino pasaba por su peor momento. Jamás pensó que en su misión por restaurar la gloria perdida, salvaría a una niña que se volvería su nueva familia, aunque tendría que dejarla de una manera dramática. Los mejores reencuentros son los inesperados. Reto OTP de la página de Attack on Fanfics. Zekasa. Día 3: Dormir juntos sin sexo.
1. Primera cita

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Esta es la primera vez que haré una colección para un reto externo –el ABC del amor no cuenta- además… ¡es mi amado Zekasa! Antes he escrito sobre esta pareja muy brevemente, en _Interminable_ fue muy sad y en _Kiwi_ muy intenso, palabras de **Sasha SV3** , no mías. Y después de la salida del capítulo 105 y la abundancia de fan art de Zeke y Levi, volvió mi descontento, ¡¿por qué nadie mira el Zekasa teniendo tanto potencial?! ToT

En fin, mis ganas fueron mayores y heme aquí, haciendo lo único que puedo hacer por mi crack shipp.

Esto se trata de un RETO OTP –que el ZekexMikasa no es mi OTP, aún- de la página de Facebook de Attack on Fanfics. Serán 10 one shots recopilados en este fic que mostraran en diferentes situaciones a la pareja.

Si ya me conocen -o han leído el ABC- saben más o menos que esperar, si es la primera vez leyéndome… les recomiendo acercarse una taza de té y unas galletitas, que esto se pondrá bueno.

Dedicado a mi estimada **Sasha SV3** por apoyar mis locuras crack.

 **Fic situado en un AU**. **Casi abuso del OoC -con breve explicación de su actitud-. Obviamente es un Zekasa en esencia, pero contiene la mención de ZekexFrieda y un breve sketch Rivamika al terminar.**

Sin más, ¡nos leemos al final!

.

* * *

.

 **Primera "cita"**

Movía el pie con ansiedad. Por inercia, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y comenzó a mordisquearse la uña del pulgar hasta que el sabor del esmalte negro le provocó asco. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo después de colocar las manos sobre su regazo.

Tenía que calmarse, sí, eso es lo que debía hacer.

Pero, maldición, la sola idea de quedarse con él por lo que resta del día apagaba más de una neurona, al grado de casi fundir su cerebro.

Está bien, estaba exagerando.

Sintió que un mechón de cabello obstaculizo su visión, comenzó a jugar con él, enrollándolo en su dedo índice con impaciencia.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

Para entenderlo, hay que remontarse al pasado;

 _Era todavía invierno y se notaban los estragos de la fría temporada, cuando el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación. La madre cargó a la pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa; el bultito cumplía -según los doctores- el criterio de un bebé completamente sano._

 _Un pequeño niño cabellera rubia insistió en entrar y conocer a la pequeña._

 _—Zeke, espera un poco._

 _—Está bien, déjalo pasar, Carla —pidió Yuu, todavía abrazando a su hija—. ¿Quieres conocer a Mikasa? —preguntó con calidez. El niño de diez años frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre._

 _—¿Mikasa? —cuestionó extrañado. Después se encogió de hombros, antes de asentir. Recordaba que su vecina tenía una gran panza, como la que tenía su mamá Carla en ese momento, sin embargo, ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba esa bola rosa que cargaba. Con ayuda de Grisha y Razo, logró subirse a la cama y contemplar al bebé que yacía en los brazos de Yuu—. Es fea —comentó arrugando la nariz, provocando una risa por parte de los adultos y un tirón de orejas, cortesía de Carla._

Okey, no tan atrás.

Todo se remontaba a unos seis años atrás, tal vez más, tal vez menos.

Mikasa sintió los latidos de su corazón golpeando sus oídos. Cada vez que el aire entraba en sus pulmones, sentía un pequeño ataque de taquicardia.

Maldita fuese la hora en que Zeke fue tan malditamente agradable con ella, alimentando las fantasías de una inocente niña.

Maldito fuese por besarle la frente, despeinarle el cabello y asentir ante su propuesta, asegurándole que cuando tuviese la edad suficiente, podrían casarse, porque claro, era ilegal casarse cuando ella tenía diez y él le doblaba la edad.

Y eso desembocaba a la situación actual.

Cedió a la necesidad de sacar el espejo -que le pidió prestado a Sasha- para confirmar el maquillaje -que le aplicó Historia- seguía en su lugar.

¿Por qué Mikasa "apatía generalizada a todo lo rosa y femenino" Ackerman se encontraba portando un detestable vestido azul cielo -cortesía de Sasha- mientras esperaba ansiosa en el centro comercial?

La respuesta era más compleja de lo que habría deseado.

Observó nuevamente el móvil, respondiendo rápidamente el mensaje de su mejor amiga, donde le hacía saber que su _cita_ todavía no llegaba.

 _"Eso sucede cuando llegas media hora antes"_ , le había respondido.

No podía argumentar nada contra esa lógica.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió relajarse. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de que el muchacho llegara a su encuentro y necesitaba conservar todo su autocontrol para ese momento.

Golpeteó de forma sistemática los dedos sobre la mesa. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Mikasa? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la gruesa voz de Zeke. Por un segundo se olvidó cómo respirar cuando se giró para ver a su _cita_ —. ¿Esperaste por mucho tiempo? —Las palabras carecieron de sentido en ese momento. Se limitó a negar, sintiéndose tan tonta de callar—. Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó de todas formas, regalándole esa sonrisa que robó su corazón cuando apenas era una niña—. Eren no debe de tardar en llegar. Le dije que pasaba por él, pero no quiso —ante la mención de su mejor amigo, Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—¿Eren? —inquirió observando al mayor; Zeke se veía tan deseable con su barba perfectamente cuidada, aunque los lentes opacaban su rostro, conocía mejor que nadie los orbes ámbar que se ocultaban tras los cristales; esos preciosos ojos capaces de desnudar su alma.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, Carla quiere que le compre un traje aprovechando que buscaremos tu vestido. En sus palabras, así matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

 _Para eso necesitas dos tiros. Y yo, que Eren no se entrometa más._

Porque, pese a que Zeke se esforzarse en ser el mejor hermano mayor, llevando a Eren a los partidos de béisbol -deporte que Eren odiaba-, acompañarlo a conciertos como chaperón y permitirle -de mala gana y con supervisión- beber en ciertas ocasiones, aun siendo menor de edad. Era el ejemplo del hermano perfecto. Y el idiota de su mejor amigo no sabía apreciarlo, a diferencia de ella.

Si tan siquiera, Levi, su primo, tuviera la mitad de disposición y amabilidad del guapo Zeke, otro cuento sería. Pero no, el desgraciado enano prefería hacerla rabiar hasta que esta se le iba a golpes, sin importarle los quince años de diferencia entre ambos.

Mikasa revisó su móvil, avisándole a Sasha que su _cita_ había llegado y suplicándole que entretuviera a Eren todo el tiempo que pudiera para que no interrumpiera su salida.

—Vamos —cedió la muchacha, desanimada al ver su maravillosa primera cita estropeada.

—Por cierto —habló el rubio, después de ofrecerle el brazo para escoltarla—; te ves hermosa, Mikasa.

Aquel cumplido calentó el interior de la adolescente, provocando que cientos de mariposas revolotearan en estómago; un apabullante sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

—Gr-gracias —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta del tartamudeo tan impropio en ella. La risa tan discreta a su lado, le proporcionó la confianza que perdió ante su descuido.

—Por un segundo, _Miki_ , parecías una chica de tu edad. Es agradable saber que debajo del maquillaje oscuro, los libros y las faldas negras, puedes desenvolverte y ser una adolescente más.

 _Tan fuera de personaje_ , así se sintió Mikasa después de escuchar el apodo que le había dado Zeke cuando era pequeña.

Se sentía tan fuera de sí, tan desleal de sí misma e hipócrita, debido a la actitud tan tonta que ese hombre provocaba en ella…

Pero, maldición, podría acoplarse a los vestidos, el maquillaje ligero y las zapatillas, si con ello era digna de las atenciones del joven de veintiséis.

Recorrieron el centro comercial, charlando de todo y nada; Mikasa lo cuestionaba sobre el trabajo, y él sobre la escuela.

Se detuvieron frente a un escaparate que atrapó la atención de Mikasa; se colocó frente al cristal y por un fugaz momento, fue capaz de verse usando ese precioso vestido blanco. Cerró los ojos un instante y se imaginó vistiéndolo, caminando a lo largo del corredor en una iglesia del brazo de su padre, al final del pasillo, la esperaba Zeke Jeager con un traje negro que solo lo volvía más apetecible a sus ojos.

—Sólo porque es el privilegio de Razo, de lo contrario, estaría complacido de entregarte el día que desees compartir tu vida con otra persona.

Y un nudo se instaló en el estómago de Mikasa ante esa posibilidad.

No. No. NO.

Ella quería que él fuese quien la esperara al final, para desposarla.

Frunció los labios y se apresuró a espantar esos horribles pensamientos. Sería positiva y disfrutaría de _su cita_.

—Vamos allá —señaló una tienda más adelante—. Historia dijo que ahí podría encontrar vestidos hermosos.

—Historia —musitó Zeke, siguiendo a Mikasa sin protestar. La adolescente lo observó, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo tomó del brazo con más fuerza, recordándole que estaba ahí, con ella—. Te refieres a Historia Reiss, ¿no? —Se limitó a asentir de mala gana—. No te enceles, pequeña —la calmó, sonriendo. Detuvo su andar para besarle la frente con afecto—. Tengo una compañera, Frieda Reiss, que siempre habla de su media hermana, Historia. Me pareció curioso que fuesen las mismas, es todo.

Diez minutos después se encontraba dentro de la tienda. Mikasa se desvestía para probarse un precioso vestido rojo que la enamoró desde que posó sus ojos en él. Incluso las dependientes hacían hincapié en cuanto favorecería su figura.

El vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, como un guante hecho a la medida. Se observó frente al espejo un par de segundos. No era vanidad, pero se veía preciosa. Al momento de subir la cremallera se encontró con un desagradable problema; no alcanzaba a subirla y necesitaba ayuda externa. Entreabrió la puerta un poco, esperando ver alguna dependiente, pero la mirada de Zeke fue su respuesta.

—¿Ya terminaste? —cuestionó, despegando su atención del móvil para enfocarla completamente en ella.

—Necesito un favor —pidió avergonzada. Zeke asintió—. ¿Podrías venir un segundo? —Frunció el ceño antes de levantarse. La puerta se abrió y Mikasa le dio la espalda, quedando de frente al espejo y señaló el cierre—. ¿Lo subes por mí?

A través del espejo, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Notó cómo tragó saliva al verla y sus ojos se cruzaron por un breve instante. Las ásperas manos de Zeke provocaron un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo cuando éstas apenas tocaron su espalda. Sintió la tela deslizarse por su espalda y atrapó la mirada hambrienta mal disimulada que el mayor le daba.

—T-te queda bien —aseguró. Mikasa asintió, en acuerdo con él. Empero, las manos de él nunca se separaron de su cintura, subiendo y bajando por esa curvatura tan marcada por la prenda. Se detuvo antes de llegar a los pechos de la adolescente, saliendo de golpe de su estupor y notando su error—. Esperaré afuera —porque dudaba ser capaz de seguir manteniendo su autocontrol un segundo más si seguía tan cerca de ella.

La joven se contempló por unos minutos más. El cuerpo de niña plana había quedado atrás para darle paso a las curvas de una mujer.

Definitivamente se llevaría ese vestido.

Zeke esperaba impaciente fuera del probador. El teléfono vibró, lo revisó, notando que había dejado de responderle a _su novia_ por estar _ayudando_ a la _niña_ que es como una _hermana_ para él.

Porque eso era Mikasa, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué se atrevió a tocarla de la forma en que se toca a una mujer que desea? ¿Por qué sentía el fuego arder dentro de él al imaginarse quitándole la molesta prenda y teniéndola debajo de él? ¿Por qué mierda se sentía como la peor escoria que había tocado la tierra?

 _Porque Mikasa era su hermanita._ Por eso.

No. Mikasa NO era su hermana.

En ese momento maldijo a los padres de ella, a los suyos y a todas las personas que le inculcaron que él debía de protegerla.

Se suponía que debía de alejar a puños y patadas a cualquier idiota que osara tocar su virtud y corromperla, en ese caso, ¿qué sucedía si ese idiota era él? ¿Qué pasaba con él si deseaba llenar de besos su desarrollada figura?

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Necesitaba más que un par de cigarrillos para calmar el incendio que amenazaba con destruir su poca salud mental.

—¡Zeke! —Y escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, impregnándola de una sensualidad que no _debería_ notar, es que detuvo su andar—. ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos que pagar el vestido.

—¿Ya has elegido? —se sorprendió de la rapidez. Podía recordar perfectamente las horas que pasaba junto a Frieda cuando la acompañaba de compras y esperaba fuera de los vestidores solo para que su novia dijera que ninguno era de su agrado.

—Sip —la palabra salió tan natural, que Zeke se preguntó en qué momento la niña de grandes ojos grises, precioso cabello largo y sonrisa de diamante, se convirtió en una señorita capaz de despertar hasta su más bajo instinto—. El vestido rojo me ha gustado mucho. Estoy segura de que mamá y tía Carla lo adoraran igual que yo.

Él no estaba tan seguro. Ya podía escuchar la voz de su padre, regañándolo por permitir que comprara tal prenda, sin embargo, _al cuerno con ellos,_ Mikasa era libre de elegir que vestir; ni Levi ni él habían gastado horas entrenándola en vano.

—Lo que quieras, enana —respondió, guardando los cigarros y acompañándola a la caja. Alcanzó a escuchar varios comentarios mal intencionados por parte de las dependientes cuando sacó la tarjeta de débito para pagar la prenda.

 _—Que chiquilla más suertuda al tener a ese bombón a sus pies._

 _—Lo que logran algunas cuando son jóvenes. Si te digo que eso de los suggar daddy's está en su apogeo._

 _—Apenas debe de rondar los dieciocho, ¿no? ¡Espera! ¿Será todavía menor? Ya sabes que ahora ya no se sabe con esos gustos extraños que se cargan._

 _—No me importaría si ese bombón me duplica la edad. Recuerda lo que dicen sobre la edad y la experiencia. Seguro que le cobrará con creces ese vestido. No es nada barato._

 _—¡Pues la envidio totalmente!_

Se dio cuenta que Mikasa había escuchado todo cuando notó como los hombros de la muchacha comenzaron a temblar. Esas arpías no sabían medirse.

—Hora de irnos —avisó, apenas le devolvieron la tarjeta, Mikasa recibió el vestido, aunque era muy obvio el bajón de ánimo que tuvo. Soltó un suspiro antes de rodearla con un brazo y atraerla a su cuerpo, para abrazarla con fuerza. Caminaron de esa forma por el centro comercial en dirección del estacionamiento, hasta que un gruñido, proveniente del estómago de Mikasa, la delató—. Mejor vamos a comer antes.

Caminaron hasta el área de comida. La adolescente mantenía el semblante serio, situación que molestaba a Zeke; ella no tenía por qué sentirse mal. ¡Era como su hermano! Que esas brujas mal interpretaran su relación era problema de ellas, no había razón para que los afectase.

—Quiero comida china —comentó Mikasa, regalándole una sonrisa melancólica. La abrazó con más fuerza para depositar otro beso en su frente.

—Lo que _Miki_ desee.

Buscaron el establecimiento y el olor a especias atacó sus fosas nasales. No comprendía como su vecina podía amar esa comida, sí, tenía un buen sabor, pero no era su platillo favorito. Mikasa se adelantó para buscar una mesa mientras él pedía y pagaba la comida. Cinco minutos después, Zeke cargaba una bandeja con dos platos y un par de tés.

—Arroz y pollo a la naranja para la señorita —anunció, colocando el plato frente a ella—. Y té de jazmín.

La charla volvió; más amena y natural. Y por primera vez, Zeke fue consciente de la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Mikasa le otorgaba; la forma que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba apasionadamente de los libros que leía y cómo fruncía el ceño si se disgustaba.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se perdió de la compañía de tan maravillosa mujer?

Empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente, por ahora, se limitaría a disfrutar el tiempo con ella, luego volvería al departamento que compartía con Frieda y la normalidad lo abrazaría.

Terminaron de comer y esta vez, fue Mikasa quién lo tomó de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me la pase de maravilla, Zeke —agradeció sincera y él se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Al menos la hizo pasar un buen momento, aunque…

—Eren no vino —comentó, notando la ausencia de su hermano. Lo entendía, a Eren le fastidiaban las compras—. Ya tendrá que vérselas con Carla —recordando las palabras de Mikasa, agregó—. También la pase bien, _Miki_. Tenía tiempo que no salíamos juntos.

— _Nuestra primera cita_ —Aquello desconcertó totalmente a Zeke provocando que se detuviera de golpe, sobre todo cuando la adolescente se colocó frente a él, se puso de puntitas y le plantó un beso. Por más que una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba lo incorrecto, inmoral y sucio que era la situación, fue su cuerpo el primero en actuar por instinto, envolviendo los brazos en la delicada cintura de ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo y disfrutando del cálido contacto.

Habría profundizado el beso, si alguien no hubiera tirado de Mikasa, arrancándola de sus brazos, para después atestarle un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensas que haces, Jeager?! —La voz de Levi mantenía un tinte de ultratumba, que por un segundo, Zeke pensó que vería a su difunta madre en el cielo—. ¡Es una niña, maldición! —Gritó enfurecido.

—Levi, me lastimas. —Esas palabras lograron calmar fugazmente al primo de la chica, quien disminuyó la fuerza del agarre.

—Guarda silencio, Mikasa —advirtió soltándola. Tomó del cuello de la camisa al mayor de los Jeager; a la mierda, no importaba los centímetros que fuese más bajo, lograba intimidarlo al grado de que esa diferencia no importaba—. Vuelves a tocar un solo cabello de ella, acércate a menos de tres metros o siquiera respirar el mismo aire, y ten por seguro que te sacaré la mierda a golpes y después haré que te la tragues, _¿capischi?_

Zeke asintió. Anteriormente -para su desgracia- había comprobado que Levi Ackerman tenía una fuerza desproporcional a su altura, porque fue capaz de romperle un brazo y algunas costillas durante un altercado por _diferencia de opiniones_. Solo el profundo aprecio que tenía por los señores Ackerman, es que no metió una orden de alejamiento.

—Vámonos, Mikasa. —La chica le veía con desesperación, pero sabía que lo mejor era seguir las indicaciones de Levi. Le dedicó una última mirada a Zeke, antes de bajar la mirada resignada.

Al cuerno con su primo, regresó sobre sus pasos para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla al mayor de los Jeager.

—Lo siento —murmuró, para después separarse y correr tras Levi.

Maldición, _¿eso había sido una cita?_

 _"Nuestra primera cita"_

Las palabras de Mikasa resonaban dentro de su cabeza, provocando un constante eco.

Una sonrisa estúpida adornó sus labios.

 _Por otra cita así, un puñetazo del enano es un pago justo. Joder, moría por volverla a besar. Ya hablaría con Frieda porque dudaba sacar pronto a la pequeña Ackerman de su sistema._

.

.

.

Mikasa se había mantenido en silencio desde que subió al auto de su primo. De vez en cuando, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se cuestionaba porque no le rompió un brazo cuando pudo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, su fuerza nunca se compararía con la de él, así que probablemente en lugar de parecer vencedora, terminaría humillada.

—¿Qué hacías colgada del simio ese, _eh, Miki_? —cuestionó cuando frenó en un semáforo rojo.

—Maldición, Levi, sabes cómo odio que me llames así.

—Mientras no sea tu adorado _simio_ , todo te molesta —resopló—; ¿cuándo vas a dejar de tragarte el cuento de que es un príncipe, eh? Ya. No. Eres. Una. Niña.

—No le gritaste eso a Zeke —respondió, sintiendo el coraje arder por sus venas—. Coherencia, por favor, gnomo del mal.

Levi presionó el volante debajo de sus manos. Le molestaba haber encontrado a Mikasa enredada con su némesis... Que además le llevaba diez años. ¡Todavía ni siquiera era mayor de edad! Prefería verla liarse con alguien de su edad. Eren y Armin eran los únicos que cumplían ese requisito; el primero le desagradaba casi tanto como el mayor, más cuando se enteró que estaba enamorado de su prima. Y el rubiecito, _no era tan mal partido_ , un muchacho bastante centrado que podría hacer feliz a Mikasa.

Pero no, la niña los prefería _mayores_. Lo que le recordó otro punto.

—¿Y de qué mierda se supone que estás disfrazada, eh? ¿Una _niña buena_? Por favor, Mikasa, no me hagas reír ni te engañes a ti misma.

—¡¿Y a ti en qué te afecta que haya decidido usar un vestido?! ¡¿O usar zapatillas?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Levi?! —El aludido frenó de golpe, contuvo la respiración un segundo antes de volver a poner en marcha el automóvil; debía de contenerse. Recordar la imagen de Mikasa besando a Zeke fue lo único que necesito para estacionarse improvisadamente.

—¡Qué no eres tú! —Las palabras le salieron como gritos que él habría deseado guardar—. ¡La verdadera Mikasa prefiere las prendas negras y el maquillaje oscuro! ¡Elige unas cómodas y horrorosas botas negras sobre unas zapatillas! ¡La Mikasa que yo conozco _no finge_ para que un tipo se fije en ella!

—¡Pues lamento romper el estereotipo que tienes de mí!

—Te equivocas —las palabras apenas salieron como un susurro—; te rompes a ti misma intentando encajar en un molde que no te pertenece. —Y sin reprimirse más, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzó para besarla. La sorpresa paralizó a Mikasa al sentir los labios de su _primo_ sobre los de ella, al intentar protestar, la experta lengua de Levi se introdujo en su boca. Buscó la manilla de puerta para abrirla. No le importó casi caer de espalda -gracias al cinturón que la protegió- pero sirvió para separarse lo suficiente de Levi.

—Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Hacerlo. —advirtió limpiándose la boca con asco. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y sacó el vestido de la parte trasera del auto—. Si te atreves a intentarlo una vez más, te romperé las piernas además de decirle a papá. —Y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Habría dado lo que fuese para que Levi nunca hubiera aparecido ese día; tantas cosas que se habría evitado…

Caminó desanimada; le haría alguna brujería a su primo para volverlo impotente o calvo. Se tocó los labios; definitivamente el beso de Zeke la hizo flotar por primera vez, mientras Levi la arrastró de golpe a la tierra.

De verdad esperaba que no se entrometiera más en su vida y que la dejase ser feliz con su primer amor.

¿Y qué importaba que Zeke no fuese un verdadero príncipe?

A ella le bastaba con que la tratara como una princesa; que la cuidase, protegiera y preocupase por ella.

Sonrió ante una idea fugaz tras recordar su origen y los cuentos que su madre solía contarle;

 _"El príncipe y la mestiza"._

A decir verdad, no sonaba tan mal, que hasta título de un cuento parecía.

Síp, lo adoptaría para contar su historia con Zeke cuando tuvieran sus mocosos.

.

* * *

.

Le comentaba a Sasha que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quiero abordar con cada situación del reto, porque, no inventen, ¡es una grandiosa oportunidad!

Aunque quise mantenerlo como un ZekexMikasa en su estado más puro, mi vena rivamika terminó traicionándome y haciendo el guiñó que acaban de leer. Sin embargo, esto se mantendrá centrado en el Zekasa, para no crear falsas esperanzas.

Ojala les haya gustado esta pareja con peculiar y se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Primer beso

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Esto se trata de un RETO OTP –que el ZekexMikasa no es mi OTP, aún- de la página de Facebook de Attack on Fanfics. Serán 10 one shots recopilados en este fic que mostraran en diferentes situaciones a la pareja.

Dedicado a mi estimada **Sasha SV3** por apoyar mis locuras crack. A **genessis5472, LunosA** **y Pollito** por darle una oportunidad y por sus hermosos reviews.

Sin más, ¡nos leemos al final!

 **Canonverse situado posterior al capítulo 105. Mención de una antigua relación entre Levi y Mikasa.**

.

* * *

.

 **Primer beso**

Una falsa victoria, un nudo en el pecho que se cierra ante cada respiración y la incertidumbre sobre la ira contenida del mundo, cerniéndose en su futuro…

Si, definitivamente ese era el mejor panorama para pensar en el _amor_.

Idioteces.

Si tan sólo Eren hubiera esperado un poco; si los diplomáticos hubieran alcanzado a escapar; si tan solo la destrucción masiva provocado por un idiota no se hubiera transmitido a todo lo largo del mundo…

Quizá, sólo tal vez, tendrían una maldita oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe.

Así como la idea de formar una familia y llegar a la vejez.

Puras fantasías que sus padres alguna vez alimentaron, y ahora el mundo se encargaba de destrozar una a una.

—He vuelto —avisó, quitándose la bufanda y guardándole en uno de sus cajones. Se extrañó al no escuchar a su compañera—. ¿Sasha? —cuestionó dirigiendo su atención a la cama vacía… y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando los recuerdos la golpearon con la fuerza de un titán;

La carta de Eren, la misión de infiltración, el contacto con Yellena y la fugaz alianza con Zeke Jeager, el festival y la breve despedida de sus compañeros, el combate con el titán martillo y mandíbula; la huida y…

 _¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a Sasha?_

No lo podía recordar y era lo que más la jodía; la enfadaba al grado de comenzar a ver borroso, al notar como sus puños se cerraban y una tristeza disfrazada de ira la destrozaba desde los cimientos.

Sintió algo cálido bajar por su mejilla y un llanto emerger de su garganta. No se molestaría en ocultar su dolor; que se joda el mundo, había perdido a su mejor amiga y confidente; perdió otra vez a su familia.

Fue inevitable sentirse culpable por ser incapaz de protegerla.

¿Cuántas personas se habían ido de esa forma?

El cielo había comenzado a sumergirse en la oscuridad cuando dos golpes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Mikasa? —La voz de Armin resonó del otro lado. Sin molestarse de limpiar los rastros de llanto, se levantó desganada, arrastrando las piernas y su alma.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó, apenas abriendo la puerta. La figura rubia de su mejor amigo le dio la bienvenida; se veía cansado y demacrado.

—¿Sasha? —Preguntó, como si supiera que dolor que oprimía su corazón. Ella se limitó a asentir, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo atrás. Él negó—. Hanji me ha enviado. Necesita que vayas a su oficina. —Y aunque sus palabras fueron claras y concisas, Mikasa sabía que ocultaban verdadera preocupación ante la situación. Soltó un suspiro antes de considerar retirarse—. Levi también estará —avisó para prevenirla.

Y esa era la verdadera cuestión; su maldita _no—relación_ con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

O lo que queda de ella.

Ya estaba cansada de lidiar con ello. Sobre todo después de perder a Sasha.

Ni siquiera tuvo la maldita decencia de darle el pésame o estar con ella cuando más lo necesito… a este punto, ya ni siquiera sabía sí quería seguir viéndolo. Suficiente mierda tuvo después del homenaje de Erwin para todavía lidiar con él durante las misiones, sin embargo, ante todo era un soldado y cumpliría con su deber, aunque vaya en contra de sus propios de deseos si eso le da sentido a todas las muertes de sus compañeros.

Limpió los rastros de corazón roto de su rostro, envolvió nuevamente la bufanda en su cuello para darse seguridad -además sabía cuánto odiaba Levi esa prenda- y se encaminó en dirección de la oficina de la comandante.

Se acomodó la bufanda en el transcurso; más que por comodidad, era la fuerza de la costumbre la que provocaba que siguiera portando el uniforme aun sin el equipo.

Las renovaciones del nuevo cuartel destacaban debido a los soldados que corrían de un lado y la variedad de razas que transitaban en los pasillos.

El plan fallido dolía a cada paso.

A penas habían pasado tres días desde que volvieron de Mare. Aún con la ceremonia que realizaron a los caídos, eso jamás le devolvería a su mejor amiga. Podía notar cada vez más la tristeza enmarcada en el rostro de Connie, Jean y Armin y jamás olvidaría cuando Historia rompió a llorar luego de darle la noticia.

La puerta de caoba estaba frente a ella, alcanzaba a escuchar una serie de murmullos saliendo del interior. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Tocó tres veces la puerta. El silencio se propagó como un virus, por un segundo se cuestionó si de verdad Hanji estaba ahí.

—Adelante, Mikasa. —Verlo no la sorprendió, ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba gracias a Armin, empero, no esperaba ver ahí también a Yellena y Zeke. Ingresó a paso firme, sin siquiera mirarlo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —Cuestionó Hanji desde su lugar detrás del escritorio.

—No, señor —contestó en el tono monótono que solía emplear para acatar órdenes. Escuchó el bufido de Levi.

—Estamos en confianza, Mikasa. No hay problema si omites las formalidades por un momento —aclaró. La aludida asintió, todavía incomoda por la presencia de los desconocidos—. Toma asiento —ofreció una de las sillas frente a ella. Observó con apatía el lugar a un lado de Levi.

—Prefiero mantenerme de pie.

—Como gustes —cedió al darse cuenta que de nada servía forzarla con una indicación tan simple—. Sabemos que el tiempo desde que regresamos a la Isla ha sido relativamente corto; todos hemos sufrido pérdidas y para honrar a los muertos tenemos que seguir adelante. Así que lamento pedirte esto, pero es necesario que vuelvas a tus tareas habituales de soldado.

Las palabras de Hanji salieron en tono calmado, incluso empático y manteniendo la contundencia de una orden implícita. Podía ver en sus ojos la certeza de sus palabras; ellos no se habían detenido cuando el Comandante Smith murió y le estaban pidiendo exactamente lo mismo.

¿Era capaz de hacerlo?

Todavía se recriminaba por estar alejada de Sasha en sus últimos minutos; por no abrazarla y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido ese sentimiento de impotencia y frustración?

Frunció los labios antes de emitir alguna palabra. La chica patata le daría un buen golpe para que reaccionara y la dejase de usar como excusa para evadir su trabajo… y a Levi.

—Déjalo ya, Hanji. —Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, cerrando los ojos cuando lo escuchó hablar—. Es obvio que sigue siendo una mocosa estúpida incapaz de separar sus sentimientos del deber.

—Al menos no intento sacar a los muertos de sus tumbas —argumentó mordazmente. Dándole donde más le dolía a Levi… y a ella, porque maldición, esa imagen jamás se borraría de su memoria, sin embargo, no permitiría que nadie, _menos él_ , desvalorice su sentir.

—Mira, mocosa, sigo siendo tu superior —debatió, poniéndose de pie para encararla… tanto como podía con casi veinte centímetros de diferencia. Mikasa bendijo la hora en que heredó la altura de su padre, le daba cierta confianza cuando tenía que enfrentarse a Levi.

—¿Y la cordialidad respecto a la intimidad? —contradijo, usando las palabras de la comandante.

Hanji se puso de pie, golpeando con sus manos el escritorio para llamar la atención de los presentes y esperando que dejaran su disputa de amantes para otro momento.

—Levi, toma asiento y guarda silencio —ordenó, haciendo pleno uso de su autoridad. Podía esperar una actitud así de Mikasa debido a su juventud, pero no de Levi, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

—Tch. —Conocía demasiado bien al Ackerman mayor para saber que mantenía atrapado un insulto y que se contenía por dos razones; el respeto que tenía por su posición como Comandante y la presencia de sus aliados.

—Es imprescindible, Mikasa, que vuelva a tus labores lo antes posible —se dirigió a la más joven. Suavizó su semblante, saliendo de su lugar hasta acercarse a ella—. Ante el caos ocasionado por Eren, tenemos que centrarnos en nuestra defensiva mientras los tratados diplomáticos inician. Así que acepto tu petición de ser guardiana de Zeke Jeager.

Un mutismo colectivo invadió la habitación.

Levi frunció el ceño tan fuerte, que sus facciones empezaban a perder humanidad, por otro lado, los _aliados_ procesaban la información y Mikasa intentaba encarecidamente recordar el momento en el cual se ofreció para tal acción.

 _._

 _—Es necesario determinar un guardián para el momento en que Zeke Jeager arribe a la Isla._

 _—No —advirtió la extranjera. Hanji la observó por unos minutos; su altura de casi dos metros imponía autoridad, aunque le faltaba más liderazgo—. El Jefe de guerra estará bajo mi protección._

 _—Entendemos su postura, Sargento Kruger —concilio la comandante—; pero consideramos que ninguna medida preventiva es extrema. Un soldado capacitado que cuente con la fuerza y determinación para este puesto es imprescindible para ambos lados._

 _—No —repitió Yellena, siendo inflexible—; he escuchado la historia del Jefe de Guerra y el soldado Ackerman; tener a otro militar suyo, cerca del Jefe implicaría un gran peligro y posible atentado contra su vida. La respuesta sigue siendo negativa. Ningún soldado es comparable a un Ackerman, así que la propuesta es rechazada._

 _Mikasa había dejado de pensar. Se cuestionaba porque seguía yendo a las juntas que Hanji organizaba; ahí debería de estar Armin o Jean, no ella. Incluso Levi era una mejor opción, no obstante, la comandante la seguía solicitando para evitar el aumento de tensión al mencionar a Zeke. A diferencia de los demás soldados, ella carecía de resentimiento por quien resultaba ser el hermano mayor de Eren; sí, habían perdido a casi toda la Legión, pero sus compañeros, su familia seguía con ella y no podía más que agradecer aquello._

 _Así que con el tiempo, Hanji determinó que ella era mejor opción para acompañarla a las juntas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir cuando era necesario, sin embargo, las palabras de esa mujer le calaron en su fuero más interno._

 _¿Qué nadie más tenía una fuerza comparable a la de Levi?_

 _Por favor, había entrenado día y noche después de que ese pequeño bastardo la empujara lejos de él en medio de la noche, cuando el cielo desataba su ira en la tierra y él se aferraba a montones de tierra mojada. Con lo que odiaba la suciedad, para terminar en medio del lodo, intentando…_

 _Sintió la ira quemar en sus venas, como el combustible al contacto con el calor._

 _—Otro Ackerman —fueron las palabras que emergieron de sus labios—; sólo otro Ackerman es comparable a la fuerza de uno. Comandante Zoe, pido permiso para ser el guardián de Zeke cuando este llegue a la Isla. Si la desconfianza de la sargento Kruger radica en que Levi pueda dañarlo, le aseguro que no permitiré que eso suceda. Si su temor es que atente contra la vida del Jefe de Guerra, permítame infórmale que tengo gran aprecio por Eren y confianza en él. Sí él consideró que su hermano es un buen aliado, seguiré sus decisiones._

 _—¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado? —Cuestionó la extranjera, visiblemente interesada por sus palabras._

 _—Capitana Mikasa Ackerman —respondió sin titubeos manteniendo su postura rígida e inmutable._

 _—Tienes facciones que no pertenecen a los erdianos._

 _—Mi madre era parte del clan oriental —aclaró—. Mi padre era un Ackerman._

 _—Una mestiza, ¿eh? —Yellena pareció meditar su respuesta._

 _—No es necesario, Mikasa —intervino la comandante—; El señor Jeager estará bajo mi propia supervisión para evitar cualquier percance._

.

Ah, sí. Fue en aquel momento, cuando todavía sentía la herida abierta.

Se forzó a pensar que lo hacía porque la frustraba que la consideraran inferior a Levi, cuando entrenó codo a codo con él por más de dos años y después mantuvo una rutina intensiva para demostrarle que lo podía igualar y superar.

Por supuesto que la idea de mantenerse cerca de la persona que provocó indirectamente la muerte del comandante Smith, para desear desquitarse lentamente de su _ex compañero,_ no era una razón válida.

Vale, que ya era bastante mayor para darse cuenta que lo único que quería era provocar la ira y el dolor de Levi, como él lo hizo durante _esa_ noche.

—¡Este no era el trato, Zoe! —Gritó Yellena, exaltada después de colocarse de pie—. ¡Usted aseguró que sería la responsable de Zeke!

—¿De qué mierda va esto, Hanji? —Confrontó Levi, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo a raya su ira. Lo último que necesitaba era que la mocosa idiota estuviera pegada todo el día a otro Jeager, con lo que le costó lograr que se emancipara de Eren.

—Silencio —ordenó nuevamente—. He hablado antes con el señor Jeager y está de acuerdo. Más que vigilancia, Mikasa será la garantía de que ningún soldado —lanzó una inquisidora mirada a Levi, advirtiéndole implícitamente que estas medidas eran por su culpa— se acercara lo suficiente a él para tratar de matarlo. Es un aliado fundamental y reconozco su importancia en nuestros planes. Además de que estaré involucrada en los tratados diplomáticos, por lo tanto, no puedo cumplir con mi palabra y me disculpo por ello.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por un lado, Mikasa seguía de pie, intentando procesar toda la información.

¿Era capaz de mantener a Zeke a salvo? _Ja._ Ni siquiera lo dudaba, empero, después de las bajas en Mare, sabía que sería una tarea más compleja.

Y por otro lado… la mirada abrazadora de Levi le advertía que si aceptaba, se vería en serios aprietos con él. Cuidar a la persona causante de la muerte de _su persona especial_.

Maldita genética Ackerman que los ataba a otro simple mortal, provocando que lo siguieran ciegamente.

Contempló unos segundos a Zeke, que se mantenían inmutable en su lugar, siendo omiso del caos de la oficina y centrándose en la taza en sus manos. Al sentirse observado, levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron. Le sonrió cansadamente y sus facciones parecían disculparse por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, devolvió la atención a su taza.

Yellena era otro tema; maldición, que la altura y actitud de esa mujer imponía casi tanto como su carácter determinado.

Por último, observó a Hanji; la mujer que había velado por ellos, que los protegió, instruyó y que intentó darle palabras de aliento cuando perdió a su mejor amiga, días atrás. Respiró profundamente. Ya no importaban sus deseos.

—Lo haré, Comandante —aseguró, para disgusto de Yellena y Levi; que se jodan ambos. El segundo sobre todo, después de haberla mandado a la mierda sin medir el impacto de sus palabras.

—Dicho esto —prosiguió Hanji, más calmada—; a partir de este momento, la capitana Ackerman será la acompañante de Zeke Jeager durante su estancia en la Isla. Ambos podrán andar con libertad dentro de las instalaciones, y fuera de las mismas con un permiso cedido por mi persona o directamente de la Reina, para evitar malentendidos.

El gruñido se perdía entre sus dueños. La diferencia de alturas entre Yellena y Levi era abrumador, aunque a ellos poco les importaba. Estaban más enfocados en evitar que ese par pasara tiempo juntos; como si previnieran una catástrofe mayor.

—¿Me puedo retirar, comandante? —cuestionó Mikasa, contrariada por la situación. Desconocía el tiempo que tardaría Levi en saltarle a la yugular.

—En ese caso —intervino Zeke, dejando la taza que sostenía y el periódico que leí, para ponerse de pie—; fue un placer conversar con ustedes. Me iré con la señorita Ackerman.

Escuchar el apelativo tuvo un efecto peculiar en Mikasa; pocas veces se habían referido a ella de esa forma. La hacía parecer _frágil_ , que es todo lo opuesto a la realidad.

—¿Irá a visitar a _las fallas de cálculo_? —Mikasa conocía demasiado bien a Hanji para saber que trataba de ocultar un dolor latente detrás de una burda broma. Zeke soltó una risa tan ligera, que extrañamente no le desagradó.

—Así es, mi estimada comandante. No es que dude de sus hombres, pero quiero comprobar que estén bien, pese a lo sucedido, siguen siendo niños. El pequeño Grice es hermano de quién sería mi sucesor y la niña es prima de Reiner Braun.

—¿Todavía tiene esperanzas de hacerlos cambiar de parecer, señor? —Inquirió Yellena, con duda—. Los niños todavía lo consideran un traidor a la patria.

—Falco no —negó con una vaga sonrisa, como si recordara un hecho importante—; es la pequeña Gabi quien más necesita entender la situación. Nos veremos más tarde. Yellena, comandante —se despidió con una breve reverencia, antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraba Mikasa—; Sargento.

—Ahórrate las formalidades, barbón —advirtió Levi. Zeke igual mantuvo la diminuta sonrisa irónica.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita? —Mikasa frunció el ceño cuando el hombre le ofreció el brazo. Se limitó a asentir.

—Me retiro —avisó, siguiendo el protocolo militar y dando un saludo a sus superiores. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, sentía la presencia del mayor de los Jeager muy de cerca.

Aunque en su posición, no podía ver como la mano de Zeke se colocaba tan cerca de espalda sin llegar a tocarla, aparentando que la guiaba. Levi estuvo a punto de irse a golpes al idiota que osaba tocarla, hasta que Hanji lo detuvo, presionando una mano en su hombro y dándole una sutil negativa.

Había perdido su oportunidad hace tiempo. Y sus sentimientos, por más que insistía en sofocarlos, seguían ardiendo hasta incinerar su cordura.

.

Habría dado lo que fuese, por tener un camino silencioso hasta las celdas; un transcurso sin tener que escuchar cuchicheos o ser víctima de señalamientos. Ya era suficiente con atraer la atención debido a ser de las pocas orientales en la Isla, como para tener que tolerar ser señalada como traidora por cuidar de Zeke.

—Gracias —la palabra fue emitida con parsimonia—; de no haberte ofrecido, la situación sería más complicada.

—No lo he hecho por ti —argumentó, sin girarse. Ahora, sus razones parecían más viles y mundanas. Definitivamente su mejor amiga, esa chica que se había vuelto su familia le daría más de un coscorrón para hacerla reaccionar. Y era ese el verdadero momento que más le genera conflicto. Sería la segunda vez que estaría frente a frente con la asesina de Sasha.

—¿Es por Levi? —se atrevió a ahondar. Mikasa se detuvo abruptamente.

—Con todo respeto Jefe Jeager, eso no le incumbe —inquirió, retomando el paso con mayor velocidad.

—Eren me contó que debido al enfrentamiento en Shiganshina murieron muchos soldados.

—Casi extermina a la Legión —corrigió, presionando la mandíbula, recordando ese maldito día. Cuando salvaron y condenaron a Armin sin saberlo.

—Entre esos soldados, estaba el guía de Levi —continuo, omitiendo la interrupción de la chica—; en Mare éramos plenamente conscientes del vínculo e implicaciones que tiene los Ackerman. No ha sido necesario que Eren me dijera lo que significa para ti.

—Eren es mi familia —respondió tajantemente—. Él me salvó, me enseñó a pelear, además de darme un hogar.

—Es un cariño muy particular —señaló el mayor—; sería interesante ahondar en el vínculo de otros Ackerman. ¿Sabes si tu padre lo desarrolló por tu madre?

—Basta —La cordura de Mikasa se veía en lo último y necesitaba detenerlo. Tener tantos recuerdos frescos la lastimaban—. Es tarde. Si insiste en continuar esta discusión, tendrá que ser por la mañana.

Las luces al final del camino y gritos desgarradores, los alertaron.

—Esto es inusual —dedujo Zeke—. Gabi nunca había gritado de esta forma —El aullido de otro niño se unió, seguido de maldiciones y advertencias. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a correr para llegar a la puerta que encontraron cerrada.

—Esto está mal. —Y el mal presentimiento se extendió cuando los gritos se volvieron súplicas. Mikasa hizo una seña, para que Zeke se alejaba al mismo tiempo que ella le daba una patada al picaporte de la puerta, rompiéndolo. Se apresuró a empujar la puerta e ingresar a las celdas.

La sangre ardió por sus venas al notar la celda de la niña abierta y al maldito guardia dentro, abusando su autoridad al intentar forzar a la pequeña. Volvió a ver todo en blanco y negro. Fríos y crueles recuerdos volvieron, abrumadores y paralizantes; ella siendo secuestrada y un hombre desagradable cerniéndose sobre ella.

Atravesó en menos de un segundo el lugar, ignoró a Zeke, los gritos del niño y se enfocó en el mal nacido que había logrado rasgar el vestido de la niña y someterla debajo de su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento muy propio de Levi, le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la celda.

—¿Qué diablos...? —lo escuchó murmurar cuando se llevó una mano a la cabeza y vio un hilito de sangre. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con un par de iris grises que se habían oscurecido tanto como la noche; la expresión de Mikasa era vacía, inquisidora y emanaba una bestialidad propia del Sargento Ackerman.

—Braun —habló dirigiéndose a la niña, sin despegar la vista del guardia—. Ve con Zeke y no hagas ninguna idiotez —advirtió, dándole una rápida mirada para que se pusiera de pie. La pequeña todavía seguía aturdida. Apenas unos segundos antes su mundo se había terminado de derrumbar. Ante el mutismo, actuó—. Dame las llaves de la otra celda —ordenó al guardia que todavía la observaba con miedo—. Ahora. —El tintineo y un manojo de llaves llegó a sus manos—. Libera al niño para que pueda llevársela —pidió a Zeke, quien se había mantenido al margen.

Unos minutos después, Falco se apresuró hasta Gabi, abrazándola y susurrando palabras de consuelo, la ayudó a ponerse de pie para alejarse de ese lugar.

—Gracias. —La mirada llena de inocencia que le ofreció el niño, le recordó la propia que perdió el día que sus padres murieron.

—Acompáñalos, Zeke —pidió cuando los niños salieron de su visión periférica.

—No puedes quedarte sola.

Mikasa quiso echarse a reír.

 _¿No podía?_

—Ve con ellos —Sus palabras no permitían réplica alguna—. Braun está conmocionada y no quiero más percances si los ven vagando solos. Tendré que hablar seriamente con los soldados después. —Esto último, lo murmuró para sí misma. Escuchó los pasos alejarse y sacó un cuchillo que escondía en su bota.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me ha detenido?! ¡¿Qué acaso esa mocosa no ha asesinado a Sasha?! ¡¿Ha olvidado que Braus fue su camarada?! —Mikasa medito sus acciones, devolviendo el arma a su lugar. Caminó con determinación hasta donde yacía el soldado en un estado de histeria total.

—Ni siquiera tiene derecho de pronunciar el nombre de Sasha —advirtió, colocándose a la altura del soldado. Lo reconoció como uno de los captores de los niños; aquellos que no dudaron ni un segundo en molerlos a golpes por el calor del momento—. ¿Abusar de una niña va a devolverla a la vida? No —el dolor impregnaba su voz—. Así que no me vengas con excusas baratas para justificar la cobardía y perversión que hay en tu interior. La comandante Zoe tendrá conocimiento de este aberrante hecho.

—¡Mis camaradas me verán como un héroe! —Contradijo, en un arranque de valentía—. ¡El imperio Erdiano volverá a ver su gloria y esos mocosos tendrán que pagar por las bajas causadas!

—Tendrás un castigo adecuado —advirtió manteniendo a raya la ira e ignorando el discurso que comenzaba a volverse viral entre las tropas—; me aseguraré de que esto se propague como pólvora por toda la isla.

—¡Tú solo eres una maldita perra que se acostaba con el sargento para subir de puesto! —Mikasa arqueó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendida. Había pensado en ser condescendiente con el soldado para limitarse al castigo que le daría Hanji, pero las palabras de Eren se filtraron en sus pensamientos tan sigilosamente que tardo en darse cuenta, que era su voz quien las recitaba.

—Malditos cerdos disfrazados de humanos. Deben ser exterminados —murmuró, acercándose tanto al rostro del soldado. El nombre seguía latente en su cabeza, pero prefería ignorarlo; _los monstruos no tenían nombre._

La adrenalina posterior al primer golpe fue lo que necesito para sentir _viva_ otra vez. Puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, patada, patada. La secuencia se perdió después de ver la sangre emanar de la boca del _cerdo_ que tenía frente a ella. La ira se desató. Toda esa furia contenida por el rechazo tan cruel de Levi, por los planes idiotas de Eres y la muerte de Sasha; salió traducido como impactos que drenaban su malestar.

Obvió las súplicas, disculpas y maldiciones. Ese saco de _estiércol_ no tenía derecho de piedad. El tiempo parecía desconocido para ella. Ni siquiera escuchó los pasos apresurados ni los gritos de sus compañeros.

Dos fuertes brazos aprisionaron los suyos por detrás. Luchó contra ellos. Tenía, _debía_ eliminar esa escoria que se hacía llamar humano.

—¡Mikasa! —La fuerza aumentó y con ella, sus forcejeos—. ¡Detente, maldición! —Siguió pateando, luchando por liberarse. Tenía un trabajo que terminar—. ¡Los niños están bien! —Insistió su captor—. ¡Detente! —Pero ella no podía. La fuerza empleada comenzó a lastimarla cuando el subidón de adrenalina comenzó a disminuir—. ¡Lo mataras! —Eso era lo que deseaba, sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía tan agotada?

El filtro bicolor que nubló su juicio se fue disipando y un escenario carmesí se abrió paso. Soldados se apresuraron a auxiliar a su compañero caído, de vez en cuando, le lanzaban una mirada mordaz y mal intencionada a Mikasa.

—Sigue respirando. —Con esa respuesta, el agarre en los brazos de la capitana disminuyó y frustrantes lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

—Llévate a Mikasa de aquí. —La realidad la agobio repentinamente; los colores resultaban ser demasiados brillantes y…

—Es hora de irnos. —Hasta ese momento reconoció la voz de Zeke, que resultaba cálida y calmada en su oído. El tono que empleó, era el mismo que usaba Sasha cuando quería calmar a un animal salvaje.

 _Y el frustrante pensamiento de creer que ÉL, de todas las personas, estaría ahí. Claro, Levi era demasiado bajo para contenerla de esa forma_.

La idea la asqueó y enfadó a partes iguales; ese maldito enano saldría de su piel y corazón, aunque dejase la vida en ello.

Finalmente, los brazos de Zeke la liberaron completamente, para guiarla a través de los pasillos del cuartel. A Jeager todavía le costaba aprender a donde llegaba cada giro, un paso en falso era un privilegio que no podía permitirse, al menos conocía el camino a su habitación.

Notó que Mikasa actuaba de forma automática. Ya ni siquiera emitía palabras, por un momento dudó que respirara.

Por el alboroto causado, se encontró con Yellena y Levi, que parecían no creer lo que veían sus ojos; como si su mayor temor se cumpliese antes de lo esperado. Los ignoró, guiando a Mikasa, que parecía más una muñeca que una humana.

 _"Mikasa… no sé cómo era ella antes de rescatarla, pero, después de ese día, la vida abandonó sus ojos, o así había sido por un largo tiempo, hasta que los demás se volvieron parte de nuestra rota familia"._

Las palabras de Eren resonaron en su interior. En su momento, Zeke prefirió no ahondar respecto a la situación de cómo su hermano rescató a la Ackerman, ahora se arrepentía por desconocer esos detalles.

—¿Está bien? —La voz apenas fue audible. Zeke suspiró más tranquilo.

—¿Te refieres a Gabi? —Cuestionó, ganándose un asentimiento—. Solo tiene la ropa rasgada. Parece que llegamos a tiempo. Se encuentra asustada, Falco sigue con ella, intentando calmarla. Es una niña fuerte, se recuperará.

—No lo hará —contradijo, todavía pérdida en sus recuerdos—; aprendes a vivir con la ira y el dolor que conlleva darte cuenta que eres incapaz de protegerte. Y luchas, entrenas y aprendes a sobrevivir para evitar otra situación así.

Zeke Jeager se cuestionó si Eren había llegado a tiempo para _salvarla_ , no solo del secuestro, porque su voz estaba impregnada de cientos de sentimientos que por fin, podían ver la luz del sol.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Zeke sacó una llave de su bolsillo y al abrió, indicándole a Mikasa que entrara. La chica se encontraba aturdida, sí, pero tampoco sentía la confianza para ingresar a la habitación.

—Si regresas, tendrás que responder preguntas que solo te alteraran más. Espera un poco y bebe una taza de té conmigo —sugirió, adentrándose y encendiendo unas cuantas lámparas.

 _Serán unos minutos,_ se prometió Mikasa.

La habitación, a diferencia de la barraca que compartió con Sasha, mantenía un aspecto más austero. _Apenas tenía un par de días viviendo ahí,_ se recordó. Caminó al interior, notando que había un sofá y un escritorio además de la cama. Le estaban concediendo demasiados privilegios.

Eligió sentarse en el sofá, situación que sus músculos agradecieron por la tensión que habían acumulado. La escasa iluminación ejemplificaba un juego de sombras que la remontó a su infancia.

Se sumergió tanto en los recuerdos, que se sobresaltó cuando Zeke ocupó un lugar junto a ella.

—Aquí tienes —ofreció. Mikasa frunció el ceño al sentir la calidez de la taza—. Es una pequeña estufa que Yellena me cedió. Tiene su propio núcleo y centro de combustión —explicó. Al notar que la chica no le ponía atención, prefirió guardar silencio.

—No creo que mi padre fuera consciente del poder de los Ackerman —susurró, centrada en su taza—. He hablado con Levi al respecto. Él también sintió el despertar cuando era un niño.

Y se cuestionó, ¿por qué le daba información tan íntima a una persona que perteneció por años al bando enemigo? ¿Por qué compartía una taza de té con el responsable directo del casi exterminio de la Legión de reconocimiento?

Tantos _por qué_ retumbaban en su interior, minando sus cimientos.

Se hartó de sus propias excusas y justificaciones; necesitaba ser escuchada y escupir todo aquello que la carcomía.

Aunque Zeke Jeager no fuese la mejor opción.

—Supongo que conoces la historia de Grisha —comentó el rubio, tras beber de su taza—. Eren me habló de los diarios y su contenido —ahora él quien parecía vagar en el pasado—. Grisha no fue un gran padre para mí —confesó—. Para Eren lo fue la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que lo condenó con el poder titán. La vida está llena de errores y malas decisiones; quede al cuidado de mis abuelos después de que Grisha y Dina se fueran.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Después de leer el diario de Grisha, esa duda se mantenía en su interior.

—Ellos no fueron verdaderos padres; se interesaron en mi hasta que se dieron cuenta que les podría ser de utilidad. El padre de una amiga me explicó que si no los delataba, moriríamos todos, incluidos mis abuelos. Entenderás que era una decisión complicada para un niño; tarde demasiado en darme cuenta del peso de mis acciones. Después de ser condenados, este soldado que me incitó a delatar a mis propios padres murió junto a la flota que viajo a Paradise.

Mikasa se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada palabra; no porque le interesara, empero le permitía apartar esas telarañas que solían envolverla en la confusión.

Dejando de lado los bandos, la historia detrás de cada uno, Zeke Jeager no era tan mala persona como creía.

 _Mala persona_.

Por esa noche se permitió entender a ese hombre que resultaba ser el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, notó sus facciones cansadas, sus ojos llenos de culpas y la dureza en sus manos; tenía la misma expresión de un hombre que además de viajar al infierno, realizó un trato con el mismo demonio.

Y quizá no distaba de la realidad.

¿Cuántas veces había visto el infierno al ver a sus compañeros siendo devorados por titanes? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que jugar el todo o nada?

Al conocer a Levi, creyó que nadie más sería capaz de comprenderla de la misma forma, sin embargo ese desconocido la escuchó con atención y ahora hablaba de sus propios demonios para demostrarle que él también era humano.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardo para poder ver esa humanidad en Levi?

—¿Por qué? —La frase salió tan sigilosa, que dudó haberla pronunciado en voz alto—. ¿Por qué estamos condenados a recrear un infierno?

Zeke guardó silencio, meditando la pregunta. Se quitó los anteojos, en un vano intento de disminuir el cansancio.

—No lo sé —la honestidad parecía demasiado abrumadora—. La humanidad por sí misma es un mero error. Una especie diseñada para destruirse a sí misma. —La madurez y realismo en sus palabras avivaron un recuerdo fugaz—. Supongo que no te cuento nada nuevo, ¿verdad, Mikasa?

 _Era cierto, ¿no?_

Era la ley del más fuerte y adaptado, por eso los Ackerman estaban malditos a ver morir a los demás, era el precio a pagar por un cuerpo con mayor resistencia que el promedio; más letales.

¿Por qué sentía un cosquilleo? ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban? ¿Por qué se había instalado un nudo en su garganta?

Presionó con fuerza sus manos.

Aborrecía ser incapaz de controlar sus respuestas fisiológicas. Cerró los ojos, contando lentamente hasta diez, de la misma forma en que Sasha le enseñó, se enfocó en mantener el ritmo calmado de su respiración.

La aspereza de una mano tocó con una delicadez abrumadora su mejilla, un suave roce en sus labios provoco que abriera los ojos, alarmada.

Zeke Jeager la estaba besando.

El roce era calmado, apenas un toque tímido incongruente con el hombre que lo proporcionaba. Ella se mantenía estática y sus ojos volvieron a la oscuridad.

 _¿Por qué mierda empezó a corresponder a un ritmo desconocido?_

Las caricias se tornaron paulatinamente más intensas. Lo supo cuando la punta de una lengua tocó su labio inferior. Soltó la taza vacía para enredar los brazos en el cuello del otro, para atraerlo más y eliminar la distancia.

La mano que antes estaba en su mejilla, viajo hasta su cuello para acariciarlo, mientras que la otra se aferró a su cintura cuando entreabrió los labios.

Una mordida coqueta en su labio superior alertó cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. El toque quemaba, la respiración se tornó erradica y la lucha por una dominación implícita empezó cuando sus lenguas chocaron.

Tan ensimismados se encontraban… _no_. Ellos eligieron ignorar los aberrantes golpes en la puerta, hasta que está fue abierta de una pata, provocando se separaran de golpe. Mikasa se sintió como esas adolescentes que escuchaba a veces en las ciudades, esas chicas que tenían como única preocupación que sus padres no las encontraran en situaciones comprometedoras con sus novios.

Hanji, Levi y Yellena estaban inmóviles en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Hanji soltó un silbido. La expresión de los dos últimos prometía regresar el infierno a la tierra. La primera en ingresar a la habitación fue la comandante.

—Tenemos que hablar —comentó, cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera de la habitación –y conversación- a Yellena y Levi. Sonrió empática, como si entendiera el secreto que tendría que guardar y ser cómplice—. Y no necesito de ese par discutiendo —comentó, señalando la puerta—. Así que, ¿disfrutaron del primer beso? —Cuestionó, tomando una silla para arrastrarla y quedar frente a ellos—. Tengan cuidado con eso, que después del primero, algunos besos se vuelven adictivos. Tu mejor que nadie debe de entender eso, Mikasa.

La expresión herida, disfrazada de molestia en los ojos de Levi, le confirmaban las palabras de su superior.

 _Algunos besos son drogas que intoxican, queman y lastiman hasta herirte de gravedad sin llegar a matarte, aun cuando es lo que más deseas._

 _¿El beso de Zeke era de esos?_ Se preguntó Mikasa al tocarse los labios hinchados, percibiendo la pequeña corriente eléctrica que hacía vibrar sus sentidos.

.

* * *

.

Sobre este capítulo, solo quiero aclarar y que tengan en cuenta que Mikasa se encuentra en un vaivén emocional frente a la perdida de su mejor amiga y sin nadie que sea su soporte.

Le comentaba a Sasha que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quiero abordar con cada situación del reto, porque, no inventen, ¡es una grandiosa oportunidad!

Como comente en el capítulo anterior, intento centrarme completamente en el Zekasa, sin embargo, la vena rivamika me termina traicionando, dando resultados como este. ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada!

Ojala les haya gustado esta pareja con peculiar y se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Dormir juntos sin sexo

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Esto se trata de un RETO OTP –que el ZekexMikasa no es mi OTP, aún- de la página de Facebook de Attack on Fanfics. Serán 10 one shots recopilados en este fic que mostraran en diferentes situaciones a la pareja.

Dedicado a mi estimada **Sasha SV3** por apoyar mis locuras crack. A **Pollito y** **Guest** por darle una oportunidad y por sus hermosos reviews.

 **Fic situado en un AU sin titanes. Ligero OoC -o puede que mucho, lo siento xD-.**

Sin más, ¡nos leemos al final!

.

* * *

.

 **Dormir juntos sin sexo**

Escuchó pacientemente la estridente voz del Instructor en Jefe, Keith Shadis. Había tenido que tolerarlo casi todos los días, durante cuatro años. Ese día, por fin -y con suerte- sería la última vez que sabría algo de él.

—¡Escuchen! —Ordenó. _Como si existiera otra opción_ —. Hoy dejarán de ser basura a mi cargo y serán basura que servirá al Rey.

El discurso siguió, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. El día en que podría ingresar al castillo había llegado. Ostentar el primer puesto de su tropa de reclutas, tenía sus ventajas, como ganarse un lugar en la Guardia Real.

Rompió filas ante la orden. Se acercó a sus ex compañeros para felicitarlos brevemente, antes de disculparse para retirarse.

Deseaba volver a casa.

Ignoró las invitaciones e insinuaciones para quedarse más tiempo. Aseguró su puesto como guardia real, el cual ocuparía apenas iniciar el otoño luego de pasar los exámenes correspondientes, así que mientras eso sucedía, volvería a su ciudad natal para saludar a sus padres y darle las buenas nuevas, aunque todavía no sabía cómo tomaría su madre que sirviera a la realeza. Era tan peligroso de tantas formas indescriptibles…

—¡Hey, Jeager! ¿No piensas quedarte al menos esta noche para celebrar la graduación? —Cuestionó Colt, uno de sus compañeros que apenas calificó dentro del top diez. Él negó sin prestarle mayor atención.

—A diferencia de ti, Grice, hay algo que me hace más feliz que el alcohol. —Volvió a darle la espalda al muchacho rubio, dedicándose a guardar sus últimas pertenencias.

—Shiganshina puede esperar uno o dos días. ¡Es la graduación! Una pequeña recompensa luego del infierno que nos hizo vivir Shadis. Después de esto, no puedo creer que Falco también quiera volverse militar.

—Deja de lamentarte, Colt.

Y es que, a pesar de lo sorprendente que podía sonar; Zeke Jeager tenía un complejo del hermano mayor, preocupándose por sus camaradas y las personas del pueblo, intentando ser útil hasta las últimas instancias.

Aunque más que parecer hermano mayor, era debido a…

—Lo dices porque no tienes hermanos —debatió. Zeke asintió, antes de cerrar su pequeña valija—. Ya que no te pude convencer, te veré en unos meses. Y en ese momento, ya no podrás negarte para irnos a embriagar.

Colt se acercó para darle un breve abrazo, gracias al muchacho de lentes es que había logrado sobrevivir en la tropa e ingresar a la Guardia Real.

—No te embriagues demasiado —advirtió Zeke—. La última te tuve que arrastrar de vuelta con ayuda de Porko y Pieck le mintió a Shadis para que no descubriera que tenías resaca.

Y cientos de anécdotas acudieron a su mente… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que jugar al buen soldado? Zeke conocía perfectamente el rol con el cual había nacido y le había arrebatado. Negó sus pensamientos, si estaba ahí, de pie entre los catres que compartió por años con un montón de desconocidos -que se atrevía a llamar amigos- era por las razones que lo seguían impulsando.

Alcanzó a percibir un movimiento por la esquina del ojo captando la atención de Jeager. Se separó de su compañero y dibujó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios al verlas tan cómodamente recargadas en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, vamos, Zeke. No te contengas por nosotras, te prometemos que no diremos nada ni haremos un ruido si nos dejas ver. —Rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Yellena.

—Hazlo y nosotras también dejaremos que veas —sugirió Pieck, con la característica picardía que dejaba entre ver cuando estaban en confianza. El muchacho de lentes negó, todavía sonriendo.

—Preferiría ser partícipe, bellas damas, sin embargo hay una mujer que todavía espera mi regreso, así que lamento decepcionarlas. —Tomó la maleta que yacía cerrada y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Nunca nos contaste que tenías novia —señaló Pieck, dubitativa. Su cómplice, de casi dos metros, asintió, en acuerdo con ella. A Zeke todavía le causaba gracia la diferencia de altura entre ambas, mientras Pieck creaba la sensación de requerir protección, Yellena proyectaba lo opuesto, con una seguridad que podría derribar una flota marina.

—¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

Al verse atrapado, pues las chicas cerraban su camino, soltó un suave suspiro.

—¿Alguna vez demostré interés romántico? —Cuestionó, cansado. Necesitaba retirarse para buscar a Shadis y al fin ser libre… temporalmente.

—Cuenta la ocasión que te vimos en el río con…

—¡Eso fue un error! —Se apresuró a aclarar, intentando no sonrojarse ante el recuerdo—. Mi madre me ha esperado cuatro años, así que por favor, déjenme pasar —pidió amablemente, ganándose un suspiro cargado de ternura.

—Es verdad —aportó Colt, quien se resignó a perder a su compañero de copas y se encaminó hacia él—. Zeke fue el único de nosotros que no tomó sus vacaciones para regresar a casa. Una idea bastante extremista, si lo piensas, pero es un muy merecido regreso.

Las mujeres asintieron, convencidas, por otro lado, el aludido se cuestionaba qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de su compañero. Si bien rechazó por años los permisos de salida, era para evitarle el constante dolor a su madre, de verlo alejarse a un futuro que parecía más que agobiante.

—Vi a Shadis en su oficina, hablando con alguien de las tropas estacionarias —comentó Pieck, después de hacerse a un lado y dejar la salida libre.

—Nos vemos luego. —Las palabras sonaron vagas y vacías incluso para él. Sin más, dejó atrás camaradas, recuerdos e historias que estaba seguro, guardaría por algún tiempo.

Caminar por el campo de entrenamiento, trajo viejos recuerdos, que no tardó en desempolvar. La tropa de reclutas era el primer eslabón para ingresar en la milicia. Dirigió la mirada al cielo despejado. La perseverancia lo llevaría a su verdadero lugar.

Tal como le contó Pieck, encontró a los soldados de la tropa estacionaria saliendo de la oficina de Shadis. El Comandante Pixis era seguido por otros oficiales de las demás ramas militares.

—El chico prodigio —saludó el Comandante que portaba orgullosamente dos rosas en su uniforme, apenas vio al rubio—. Es una pena que rechazaras nuestra propuesta. Mentes brillantes como la tuya no debería desperdiciarse entre las comodidades de un castillo.

—En ese caso, tendría un excelente rol como estratega en la Marina —difirió Magath, portando también el prestigioso collar con una esmeralda, muestra de su rango militar—. Más que el orden público, es necesario personas frías capaces de ir a la guerra sin titubeos.

—Señores, que pensamientos más catastróficos tienen respecto a la vida. —La única persona que carecía de uniforme habló, con el mismo tono relajado que solía emplear en negociaciones internacionales—. Por sus resultados, es una obviedad que este joven tiene un futuro brillante en tratados internacionales, si ese fuera su interés. —Y ahí estaban las verdaderas intenciones de William Tybur, el director de la diplomacia entre Paradise y otros países.

—Aun así, eligió las comodidades —se mofó Dot, sacando sin sutileza una cantimplora de su traje y bebiendo descaradamente de ella—. Te deseo suerte con el perro viejo Ackerman.

La confianza con la que era tratado Zeke, era impropia para un recién graduado, sin embargo, la presencia de Keith lo forzaba a mantenerse estoico frente a una situación, que podría haberle creado demasiadas aperturas y oportunidades que no dudaría en usar más adelante. Dedicó una sonrisa modesta a sus mayores, tratando de ser respetuoso.

—Puede ingresar, Jeager —habló Shadis, sin inmutarse, haciéndose a un lado para que el cadete ingrese a su oficina.

—Si me permiten —pidió Zeke, haciendo el saludo correspondiente con su puño derecho en el corazón, antes de dar una breve reverencia y enfrentar su destino.

—Más que Kenny —agregó Pixis, con un sonrojo nada sano—. Preocúpate por su sobrino. Es Levi quien puede resultar más letal ante la menor intención de peligro. —Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta. El Instructor en jefe de reclutas ya se encontraba tras su escritorio, buscando la carpeta donde estaba toda la información relevante de la graduación.

—Son propuestas interesantes las que recibiste, Jeager. Sin embargo, sostienes tu postura de querer ingresar a la Guardia Real —afirmó, leyendo la hoja de ingreso—. No es de extrañar que el número uno llame la atención de los altos mandos, no obstante es peculiar cuánto revuelo causaste, podrías tener el puesto que desearás en cualquier otra rama militar, pero prefieres la única que omite los resultados de la tropa —agregó, cerrando la carpeta y poniendo atención al muchacho—. Así que dime, Jeager, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones de querer ingresar a la Guardia Real?

Zeke tragó saliva. Mantuvo su expresión inmutable al responder con verdades a medias que podrían convencer a cualquiera.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón he deseado servir al Rey. No hay mayor honor que proteger a nuestros gobernantes —recitó solemne. El Instructor asintió.

—¿Aún con la impopularidad que el Rey Rod creó? —Zeke asintió sin dudar. El hombre repitió el gesto—. Ya que es tu decisión, las evaluaciones para ingresar a la Guardia serán en tres meses. Los filtros son más estrictos que mis métodos, así que revalúa la situación —advirtió, separando una serie de documentos—. Sin más que decir, oficialmente eres un graduado de la Tropa de reclutas No. 97 —inquirió Shadis, entregándole la documentación. El joven asintió, agradeciendo el tiempo que estuvo bajo la instrucción de ese hombre.

Dejar las instalaciones militares evocó una sensación desasosiego en el muchacho. Por fin, se permitió girar su anillo y deleitarse con el emblema real, lo admiró mientras ingresaba al pueblo aledaño del recinto militar. Tantos secretos guardaba un objeto tan pequeño, que podía ponerlo en un peligro inminente…

Sabía que tendría que dejarlo en casa, devolverlo a su madre. Usar tal objeto en el castillo, podía ser casi considerado traición debido a las nuevas leyes del Rey Rod. Ya habría tiempo de restaurar el orgullo perdido de la nación cuando tomara su verdadero puesto.

Varias señoritas lo saludaron con picardía al verlo pasar. El uniforme militar atraía más de una mirada. Pensó en cambiarse después de la ceremonia de graduación, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo, lo seguiría usando hasta llegar a Shiganshina. Pidió un boleto para el transbordador que lo llevaría a casa.

—Un nuevo soldado, ¿eh? —Comentó el vendedor de boletos—. Ojalá no seas un holgazán ni un opresor —murmuró el hombre mayor, sin prestarle atención—. Sale en veinte minutos —avisó, entregándole el boleto correspondiente. Zeke asintió, recuperando su equipaje e ingresando al barco.

Un estridente sonido avisó el desembarque.

Paradise había perdido su vieja gloria. Según sus abuelos, el reino era rico en recursos, con una igualdad incomparable que permitía un estilo de vida bastante cómodo sin importar el puesto laboral o la ubicación, al menos fue de esa manera antes de la muerte del Rey Jacob. Luego de eso, el reino sufrió un período de depresión debido al estado anímico de la Reina Lea hasta que volvió a contraer nupcias. La llegada de Adler Reiss al trono fue el peor evento que les pudo ocurrir a los ciudadanos. Con la princesa desaparecida -ya dada por muerta-, y el posterior suicidio de la Reina, Paradise quedó en manos de personas despreciables incapaces de ver más allá de sus propios intereses.

La ascensión al poder de los Reiss, dio paso a la peor crisis que el reino había vivido.

Los primeros años esperaban que la situación fuera en mejora, sin embargo, la crisis no hizo más que crecer y centrar los recursos en la capital, para complacer los excéntricos gustos de la familia real.

Zeke conocía de primera mano la situación, sus padres podían vivir cómodamente debido al trabajo de su padre como médico del pueblo, no obstante sabía de las revueltas y disturbios contra la monarquía que las Tropas Estacionarias y en casos extremos, la Guardia Real solían apagar a base de violencia.

Rod Reiss era incluso más tiránico y sanguinario que su padre. Y excéntrico. Y promiscuo. Porque dudaba que los hijos que tuvo con la Reina, fuesen los únicos.

Dirigió la mirada a su mano, más precisamente en el anillo. Esa pequeña águila envuelta en sus alas se veía tan tranquila… algún día preguntaría sobre el significado del emblema familiar.

El atardecer lo acompañó cuando tocó puerto en la ciudad principal, aledaña a su pueblo natal. Habría esperado ver a sus padres con los brazos abiertos, situación que no existiría porque prefirió darle la sorpresa de su presencia en lugar de otra carta.

Caminó a paso lento disfrutando de la calma nocturna, que no duró lo suficiente, pues un par de guardias estaban reprimiendo una revuelta. Desvió la mirada con impotencia, poco podía hacer para ayudar o evitar el abuso de las autoridades. Aceleró su paso hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad; un carruaje se encontrada esperando por pasajeros con destino a Shiganshina, no tardó en abordarlo.

La llegada al pueblo fue rápida, apenas puso un pie en el suelo, el carruaje se fue de ahí. La oscuridad lo abrazó cuando buscó el consultorio del doctor Jeager. Tocó la puerta tres veces antes de dar un paso atrás, movió su pie impaciencia, nervioso jugaba con el anillo en su mano y sintió un extraño picazón en la nuca. Por inercia, se ajustó los lentes cuando la puerta fue abierta, mostrando la figura cansada de una mujer rubia.

—Lo sentimos, el doctor Jeager ya no da consultas después de… —Las palabras se quedaron estancadas y gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en los preciosos ojos índigo, el cansancio y preocupación en sus rasgos desapareció al verlo de pie frente a ella. Oró durante años, por verlo una vez más y tenerlo en sus brazos, deseando que su primogénito, su pequeño, volviera a casa sano y salvo.

—He vuelto, mamá. —La frase sacó del trance a la mujer, que no tardó en abalanzarse y apresar entre sus brazos a su hijo, que se había convertido en todo un hombre.

—¡Oh, Zeke! No sabes cómo me alegro de tenerte aquí —murmuró en su oído, abrazándolo con más fuerza, pues creía que de soltarlo, desaparecería nuevamente.

El muchacho liberó la maleta de su agarre para poder corresponder el gesto, además de hacerlo, la elevó unos centímetros y giró con ella, deleitándose con su burbujeante risa que no había escuchado en años y que extrañó.

—¿Por qué el alboroto, Dina? —Apenas lo vio, Grisha corrió para unirse al abrazo familiar, su primogénito había regresado.

No existía una situación más pura, cálida y amorosa, que reencontrarse con un ser querido por el cual existía una preocupación constante de no ser capaz de volverlo a ver.

Porque cada día que pasaba, Dina temía que su hijo fuese descubierto y muriera en _extrañas_ circunstancias.

Sin embargo, ahora lo tenía en sus brazos. Quedaban vestigios del adolescente de catorce años que era cuando se fue, dejando a un hombre hecho y derecho en su lugar.

El tiempo dejó de importar cuando los Jeager se reunieron otra vez.

Cuando Zeke fue capaz de separarse de sus padres, tomó a su madre por las mejillas, para limpiar cariñosamente las lágrimas que surcaban su precioso rostro. Devolvió la cálida sonrisa con amor. Besó su frente antes de soltarla y tomar nuevamente su maleta.

Ingresaron a la modesta casa que fungía el rol de hogar y consultorio. Dina se apresuró a preparar té para su hijo y a terminar la cena.

—Debes de estar hambriento —carraspeó para que estar la fragilidad de su voz. El muchacho se quedó al lado de su padre, observando a su progenitora perderse en la cocina—. Grisha, querido, acompaña a Zeke a su habitación.

El hombre mayor rio ante las órdenes de su esposa. No sabía cómo recordarle que su hijo ya no era un niño, sin embargo, considero que no era tan importante.

Hasta ese momento, el joven de cabellera rubia y anteojos se permitió detallar su hogar, y cómo había cambiado. Lo veía más austeros, tenía la sensación de que faltaban ciertos objetos de valor, además de encontrarlo más oscuro. Siguió a su padre sin protestar, contemplando sus ropas; podía asegurar que ese saco era el mismo que usaba antes de que él se fuera, los pantalones oscuros perdieron el color también y los zapatos…

 _¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia?_

Su habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Apenas quedaba la cama donde durmió casi toda su vida, un desvencijado guardarropa y una mesita de noche.

—No digas nada frente a tu madre —pidió Grisha, después de notar la incredulidad en el rostro de su hijo—. Desde que te fuiste, las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Los impuestos se volvieron impagables y ser doctor de Shiganshina no está siendo suficiente. Las personas no pueden pagar la consulta y aunque quiera ayudarlos, nosotros también necesitamos solventar nuestros gastos. —Las facciones de su padre estaban cargadas de cansancio e impotencia.

La crisis por la futura coronación del príncipe Ulklin era mayor de lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué pasó de largo esos pequeños detalles? Comprendía el precio elevado del transbordador, pero no consideró demasiado las condiciones tan precarias que notó en la ciudad, mucho menos después en la oscuridad de su pueblo. Las calles se encontraban desoladas cuando bajó del barco, las pocas personas que se había topado se encontraban en los huesos y ni qué decir de la revuelta que presenció.

 _No era una revuelta,_ dedujo sorprendido, _era un saqueo._

Un nudo se instaló en la parte más alta de su estómago. Mientras él estaba en entrenamiento, sus padres y _sus abuelos_ tuvieron que sobrevivir a ese caos.

 _Más que nunca, debía devolver su vieja gloria al reino…_

—Detente —pidió su padre, sacándolo de su trance—. Eres igual de transparente que tu madre. Esto está fuera de nuestras manos, Zeke, no te agobies con ello. Y quita ese semblante —advirtió—. Tu madre podrá intuir tus verdaderas intenciones. —Luego de darle un breve, pero significativo, abrazo, agregó—. Aséate un poco antes de cenar. No será mucho, pero sabes que todo lo que te ofrecemos es con amor.

El silencio durante la cena era abrumador. Eran demasiadas las preguntas que él quería hacer, pero se contenía para no incomodar a sus padres, hasta que un tema que lo carcomía salió a flote.

—¿Cómo están los abuelos? —Además de sus padres y su tía Faye, sus abuelos eran de las personas que más quería, debido a que lo cuidaron muchas veces en su infancia, sobre todo cuando una epidemia envolvía el pueblo o cuando su padre se tenía que marchar a la ciudad donde requerían de sus servicios. Añoraba verlos, con la misma intensidad que deseaba ver a su madre.

La mirada entre sus progenitores creó un hueco en su estómago. Se preparaba para la peor respuesta posible; cientos de escenarios cruzaron por su mente, desde el menos hostil, hasta el más catastrófico.

—Tu abuelo ha enfermado. —La voz de Dina fue tan baja, apenas un susurro, que por un segundo, Zeke creyó escuchar el murmullo del viento y no la cándida voz de su madre.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, sin creerlo. Grisha mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato, sin articular palabra alguna—. ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? —Ante el silencio, recurrió a su padre, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo siento, hijo. —La respuesta estaba cargada de dolor. La mano de Zeke dejó de sostener el cubierto que utilizaba, las paredes se volvieron borrosas—. El trabajo ha sido insuficiente para conseguir las medicinas necesarias.

La realidad a la que se enfrentaba Zeke Jeager al regresar a casa, era la peor que cualquiera que hubiera imaginado.

El apetito se había escapado junto a las ilusiones que tenía de un lugar mejor. Se recargó en la silla, rememorando los buenos momentos que tuvo con su familia, e internamente, comenzó a recriminarse el abandonarlos. De haberse quedado, habría aprendido la profesión familiar y hubiera evitado la situación de su abuelo.

Su madre se puso de pie, comprendiendo el silencio. Los platos fueron retirados, un beso de buenas noches fue dado y la oscuridad reinó a falta de palabras.

Deambuló por la casa. Alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo proveniente de la habitación de sus padres; el dolor e impotencia eran sentimientos que ahora compartía con ellos.

La luna menguante la abrazó durante la noche. El sueño siguió un camino diferente al de él, y para sincerarse, tampoco le apetecía revivir una fantasía.

El toque de queda, los impuestos y saqueos; conceptos mencionados en la academia que se veían lejanos para un joven tan idealista como él. Y ahora se materializaban a sus ojos y en las peores circunstancias.

Los días posteriores le mostraron el día a día de sus padres y de las personas que vivían en vestigios de un pueblo decadente. Ni siquiera ser un lugar circundante al puerto servía para mejorar su economía.

Veía entrar a cada persona con una dolencia diferente y más fuerte que la anterior, contempló la devoción de su madre ayudando sin titubear a su padre, la firmeza y precisión con la cual el doctor desarrollaba su tarea, mientras él se mantenía impotente.

Una semana transcurrió desde su arribo a la residencia de los Jeager, cuando su padre pidió su acompañamiento para visitar una familia que residía en las entrañas del bosque, justo al pie de la montaña. Si al menos podía ser un guardia para apoyar a su familia, hacer el viaje más tranquilo para su padre y darle calma a su madre, lo haría tantas veces como fuese necesario para compensar los años de ausencia.

Así que ese día en la mañana, despertó incluso antes del alba; entrenó, disfrutando de la brisa fresca hasta que el sol apareció en el horizonte. Al volver a casa, se encontró a su madre preocupada en la cocina, quien apenas verlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Por favor avisa antes de salir —suplicó—. Ve a asearte, tu madre no debe de tarde en bajar. Pronto partirán.

Zeke caminó a donde ella estaba, la envolvió en sus brazos pese a sus protestas para luego depositar un beso en su coronilla.

—Siempre volveré a tus brazos, mamá —susurró, para reconfortarla.

—Pues más te vale —advirtió, devolviéndole el abrazo—. De lo contrario, iré por ti para traerte de la muerte —agregó, tirando de la oreja del muchacho para dejarle en claro que no estaba jugando.

Luego del desayuno Dina Jeager despidió a su esposo e hijo en la puerta de su casa, deseando la mejor de las suertes en el camino.

—No se detenga o desvíen del camino, a excepción de que sea estrictamente necesario —pidió, dándole un último abrazo de despedida a su familia—. Zeke, cariño, recuerda que tu padre no tiene tu vitalidad, tenle paciencia durante el camino —terminó por también acomodar sus chaquetas, pues el viento era fuerte y advertía un clima tempestuoso.

Zeke tuvo que contener una risa ante la fingida indignación del mencionado.

—Iré a su paso, mamá, puedes quedarte tranquila —prometió, ganándose un codazo de su progenitor.

No existe peor incertidumbre, que ver la espalda de la persona que amas alejarse, porque nunca sabrás si regresará.

Y eso describe completamente lo que ha sentido Dina Jeager toda su vida; de pequeña, cuando su padre murió, la última vez que vio a su madre, para después enterarse de su suicidio y el día que su pequeño se fue para crear su propio camino.

Sólo esperaba que la maldición en su sangre no lo alcanzara a él también.

* * *

Muchas preguntas revoloteaban en la memoria de Zeke. Algunas demasiado espinosas para si quiera expresarlas, otras más inocentes que podían ser respondidas.

—¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y tú? —Se atrevió a cuestionar el muchacho rubio, intentando ocultar la verdadera curiosidad. Obtuvo un suspiro cansado de su padre.

—Fue hace muchos años, demasiados para contarlos. Me encontraba con tu abuelo en Sina, para atender algunos enfermos, por aquel entonces, todavía era un aprendiz. —Físicamente, Grisha podía caminar junto a su hijo, aunque en su interior se había perdido en algún momento del pasado—. Encontré a tu madre sola, en un bosque similar; estaba desorientada y no podía recordar muchas cosas. El carruaje donde su familia viajaba había sufrido un accidente, dejándola como única sobreviviente. Tu abuelo no vio conveniente que se quedara sola, así que le ofrecimos nuestra casa y ella aceptó. Lo demás es historia conocida.

Zeke pareció meditarlo. Los hechos que su padre narraba distanciaban de la realidad que él conocía. Identificó las incongruencias en el discurso y asintió, sin contradecir palabra alguna.

—Lloverá —dedujo, al notar las nubes cubrir el cielo—. ¿Falta mucho? —Cuestionó, considerando las alternativas por si la lluvia los atrapaba a mitad de camino.

—Llegaremos cerca de medio día. Es un trayecto largo, la única forma de llegar es caminando. Estaremos bajo techo cuando la tormenta se desate.

—¿Por qué ellos no pueden visitarte en el pueblo?

—Esperaba que preguntaras —afirmó Grisha, ajustándose los anteojos—. Son personas muy especiales. Supongo que alguna vez escuchaste en la academia el apellido Ackerman, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Todos conocen o han escuchado hablar de su Clan como los principales encargados de la seguridad del castillo y del mismo Rey. Kenny "el destripador" Ackerman es una leyenda y su sobrino, Levi, está siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca. —Una risa rompió la paz del momento. Grisha tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos alguna vez, y vaya que los rumores les hacían honor.

—Veo que estás bien informado. Y tienes razón, son un clan con un propósito claro y definido en la vida; servir a la corona. No hacerlo es considerado un acto de alta traición. Así como yo me enamoré de tu madre, un hombre obligado a servir se enamoró de una extranjera y deseó una vida tranquila en las montañas.

—Oh —Zeke dedujo la demás historia. Un Ackerman enamorándose, desertando para formar una familia. Entendía porque no podían ser vistos en las ciudades grandes, incluso en los pueblos, siendo forzados a vivir en reclusión.

Los indicios de lluvia se volvieron tangibles poco antes de avistar la cabaña de los Ackerman. El doctor instruyó a su hijo para acelerar el paso y protegerse de la tormenta.

—Tu madre habría sido más adecuada —contó Grisha, mientras se cubría con su maletín y corría—. Asistir un parto no es tarea fácil.

En ese momento, Zeke sintió como la sangre se detenía, su corazón de aceleraba y una palpitación antinatural en la sien.

—Papá, no creo que yo pueda… —Cualquier palabra fue callada cuando llegaron a la casa y Grisha golpeó la puerta tres veces. El joven rubio sentía un fuerte conflicto; había sido entrenado para quitar vidas, no para ayudar a traerlas al mundo—. ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó al notar el semblante preocupado de su progenitor.

—Señor Ackerman. Soy el doctor Jeager —insistió. Al carecer de respuesta, abrió la puerta—. Permiso.

Existen pocas escenas que el doctor Jeager y su hijo jamás podrán olvidar. Ese día, cuando visitaron a la familia Ackerman, obtuvieron dos recuerdos tatuados con fuego en la memoria, el primero fue la vivienda de la familia luego de abrir la puerta.

El piso se encontraba manchado de carmesí. Un hombre rubio yacía a varios metros de ellos, con el semblante lleno de angustia y una mueca dolorosa. Zeke reconoció la mirada vacía, la misma de un cadáver.

Grisha fue el primero en salir de su estupor cuando notó un movimiento en el segundo cuerpo, corrió hasta él, buscando los signos vitales de la mujer con un prominente vientre. Escuchó una serie de quejidos y una respiración cada vez más pausada. El pulso era débil, demasiado. El charco de sangre en el que se encontraba ya hablaba por sí mismo.

—¡Zeke, muévete de ahí! ¡Busca agua y toallas limpias! —Ordenó, sacando de su maletín todo lo necesario para la intervención—. ¡Rápido! —Presionó. El aludido se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones de su padre.

—Por favor —el suave murmullo detuvo la tarea de ambos, quienes prestaron toda su atención a la mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerta—. Sálvalos.

—Haré todo lo posible —prometió el doctor, presionando la mano de la señora Ackerman—. Quédate conmigo lo suficiente para que puedas conocerlo —suplicó, realizando un torniquete de la herida en el brazo de donde brotaba la sangre. No quería ni siquiera pensar cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde el momento del ataque.

Traer un bebé al mundo de por si es una tarea complicada con una madre fuerte y sana, por ello, Grisha y Zeke Jeager dieron todo de sí para lograr escuchar el llanto del infante inundar la pequeña cabaña.

—Mi pequeña luz de día —susurró cuando el doctor acercó al bebé al cuerpo de la madre—. Mi Nikko. Ilumina los días de Mikasa, le harás falta —agregó, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

—No, no, no —Zeke se apresuró para darle reanimación—. ¿Por qué no haces nada, papá? —Cuestionó frustrado, al verlo tan centrado en el bebé.

—No hay nada que hacer, hijo —confesó, acunando al infante que imploraba por calor—. Yuu lo sabía, es sorprendente que siguiera con vida cuando llegamos —contó, estirando la mano para detener los ejercicios de su hijo.

—No puedes… —susurró, dejándose caer y contemplando los cuerpos sin vida que dejaron a un niño sin padres. La posibilidad de personas tan despiadadas…

—La lluvia aminoró —comentó Grisha, luego de depositar al recién nacido en la cama. Se aproximó al cuerpo de la madre, quien gracias a la intervención logró mantener con vida al pequeño, cerró sus ojos y pidió ayuda a Zeke para dejarla junto al padre—. Es hora de buscar a Mikasa.

—¿Quién? —El rubio estaba más confundido.

—Mikasa es una niña, de ocho años, creo —contó, ajustándose las gafas— Debería de estar aquí. Le di prioridad a la operación para no perder más vidas, pero ya había notado su ausencia.

Zeke asintió, meditando sus palabras. Nunca sabría que provocó el asesinato de los Ackerman ni el rapto de la niña. Y a este punto, tampoco le interesaba; por lo visto, los adultos murieron dando pelea y salvaron al bebé, sin embargo, todavía existía un cabo suelto.

—¿Hay más cabañas por aquí? —Cuestionó a su padre, mientras buscaba un arma que sirviera para lo que vendría. Ante la negativa, insistió—. ¿Algo, cualquier sitio?

—¿Qué harás, hijo?

—Hay una niña que ha perdido a sus padres, lo más probable es que la hayan secuestrado y aunque duela admitirlo, las personas que hacen esto, no cargan con otros en vano —Luego de encontrar un cuchillo, se apresuró a buscar ropa del difunto—. Veré en los alrededores, no pudieron ir lejos. Quédate aquí con el bebé —pidió, luego de cambiarse la ropa llena de sangre.

—Zeke… —En ese momento, el aludido pudo ver el miedo e incertidumbre en el rostro de su padre. Tantas dudas y preocupaciones. Se acercó hasta él, guardando el cuchillo entre las ropas—. Es mejor llamar a la policía.

—¿Y condenarlos a un futuro que sus padres evitaron? —inquirió—. No lo pensaran un instante antes de enviarlos directamente a Miltras para ser entrenados sin el amor necesario. ¿Eso querrían los señores Ackerman?

—Es demasiado peligroso.

—Le dije a mamá que volvería. Traeré a Mikasa de vuelta. —La voz le tembló, sentía una extraña emoción al pensar en la niña y lo caótico que se volvió su vida en tan solo unos instantes—. Pronto estarás con tu hermana —prometió al bebé dormido, depositando un beso en su cabecita. Asintió a su padre, antes de marcharse.

Grisha había acertado al decir que la lluvia se detuvo. Las huellas se veían borrosas, pero la destreza del entrenamiento militar le permitió detectarlas. Además de las marcas en la tierra, otros indicios fueron claves para determinar el número de secuestradores.

Avistó otra cabaña similar a la de los Ackerman a la distancia, mientras más se acercaba, meditaba sus acciones. Apenas era un graduado de la academia, nunca habría enfrentado directamente este tipo de escoria. Esperó silencioso para verificar si todavía estaban dentro de la casa, una vez lo confirmó, ensució sus ropas y cabello.

Tragó saliva. Podía recordar perfectamente la voz de Shadis instruyéndolo. Tocó la puerta con duda, fingiendo una expresión de cansancio.

Escuchó pasos y voces. Presionó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo cuando la madera rechinó y una figura malhumorada le dio la cara.

—¿Qué quiere? —La hostilidad y postura lo alertaron. Tragó saliva, colocando una mueca incrédula e infantil.

—He perdido a mi hermanita, ¿no la ha visto? —Extrañamente su voz salió más dulce de lo que esperaba, sentía fuertes arcadas—. Es una niña de este tamaño —agregó, colocando una mano a la altura de su pecho, tanteando el arma.

—No —replicó el hombre—. Y largo de aquí. Esta zona no es de juegos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sonriendo incómodamente—. A veces le gusta jugar al escondite muy lejos y preocupar a nuestros padres —Ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, manteniendo la sonrisa floja—. ¿De verdad no la ha visto?

—Que no, joder —Las palabras se atascaron, al igual que el cuchillo que se enterró en la carne del secuestrado. La sonrisa de Zeke cambió paulatinamente por una mueca llena de ironía.

—Parece que sí —musito cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo. A lo lejos, podía ver el cuerpo atado de, quien suponía, era Mikasa. Observó al segundo atacante apresurarse hasta él. Sacó el arma del cuerpo del otro y se preparó para enzarzarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de forcejear, logró derribarlo y someterlo—. ¿Eres Mikasa? —cuestionó, acercándose a donde yacía la niña.

Sus ojos eran del mismo gris de una gran tormenta que parecía desconocer el sol, sin embargo, sentía un fuerte tirón que la empujaba a rescatarla.

Justo cuando iba a tomarla, fuertes brazos lo apresaron por la espalda. Había bajado la guardia tan solo un instante. Mientras el atacante restante tomó a la niña y colocó un cuchillo en su cuello para amenazarlo.

—Muévete un centímetro y ella pagará las consecuencias.

No podía permitir que la lastimaran.

 _No otra vez._

 _No en esta vida._

El último pensamiento lo asustó, al desconocer su procedencia. Prefirió rendirse antes de verla nuevamente herida, era incapaz de tolerarlo.

—Está bien —cedió, bajando las manos. La plata líquida pareció atravesarlo, aún vacíos, transmitían un mensaje fuerte y claro.

 _Y sonrió._

Las maniobras de Pieck fluyeron a través de su cuerpo. La defensa contra enemigos más grandes o en desventajas, eran técnicas que pensó jamás usar, hasta ese momento. Logró doblegar al enemigo lo suficiente para negociar.

—La vida de tu camarada, a cambio de la niña —ofreció. El último secuestrador de pie lo veía con duda, rabia e impotencia—. Me importa una mierda sus vidas. Quiero que la dejen libre a ella.

—¿Y dónde piensas llevarla, eh? —Cuestionó el hombre, presionando más el cuchillo en el cuello de Mikasa—. Sus padres están muertos. Es mejor dejarla aquí, jamás estará sola. —El tono jocoso y los movimientos malintencionados provocaron que Zeke, definitivamente viera rojo. Las dudas que residían en su interior desaparecieron antes de abrirle la garganta al idiota que tenía a merced.

La fugaz sonrisa que creyó ver, desapareció, dejando en su lugar un fuego incandescente en la mirada de la pequeña.

Una llama que él estaba seguro de haber visto antes.

Mikasa pisó con fuerza el pie de su captor, mordió la mano que la apresaba y se agachó apenas fue liberada del agarre, dándole la abertura perfecta a Zeke para terminar con él.

Entre manchas carmesí, resquicios de lodo y lágrimas secas, la libertad se había restaurado, pagando un precio muy alto.

* * *

La segunda imagen que nunca podrían olvidar los Jeager, es la de una pequeña niña que desconocía el mundo y era forzada a enfrentarse a él, con el peso de velar por un recién nacido que jamás conocería a sus padres.

La crudeza de la escena removió sus sentimientos más ocultos. La vida y la muerte en el mismo cuadro.

Pesadas lágrimas corrías por las mejillas de la niña, quien se aferraba al cuerpo latiente de su última familia.

—¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? —Preguntó, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas y enfrentar a los adultos.

—Vendrás con nosotros, si eso deseas. No puedes quedarte sola aquí —explicó Zeke, poniéndose a su altura.

—Mikasa, soy el doctor Jeager —agregó Grisha, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo, para evitar que la niña se sintiera intimidada—. Atendía a tu madre, ¿me recuerdas? —Asintió—. Él es mi hijo, Zeke —señaló al rubio que la rescató—. Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que encontremos más familiares, ¿te agrada la idea?

—Como si tuviera opciones —respondió entre dientes—. ¿Y mis padres?

Los adultos presentes en la habitación estaban adecuado en un punto; ya no trataban con una de ocho años. Una madurez que ningún niño debería adquirir a tan corta edad salió a relucir.

—Pensamos en enterrarlos cerca —contó Zeke suavemente—. No podemos cargar con sus cuerpos hasta Shiganshina y si los dejamos en la cabaña terminaran por pudrirse. —Grisha le dio un codazo a su hijo, esperando que midiera sus palabras.

—Podrás visitar sus tumbas cuando desees —agregó el hombre castaño, sonriendo cálidamente—. Sentimos haber llegado tarde. —Aunque una disculpa no traería a sus padres de vuelta, Mikasa pareció resignada.

La niña vigilaba del bebé mientras los Jeager cavaban dos hoyos. Por donde quiera que vieran la escena, parecía demasiada sospechosa. Grisha no sabría cómo explicar ese día ante las autoridades.

—Enfermaron —argumentó el rubio, cuando la profundidad fue suficiente—. Al decir la verdad, una investigación se abrirá y se los llevaran muy lejos. He visto la burocracia dentro del ejército. Dirán que la llevaran con el Comandante Ackerman, luego te llegará una notificación donde explicarán que el carruaje sufrió un accidente. Mikasa terminará en el mismo lugar al que pensaban llevarla esos bastardos y el pequeño Nikko a manos de una familia adinerada.

El mutismo por parte de su padre, provocó que el muchacho levantara la mirada, descubriendo una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa. La mueca que le otorgó bastó para hacerle saber que había cosas que era mejor desconocer.

La pequeña ceremonia fue un momento desgarrador. Coexistía una lucha dentro de un pequeño cuerpo que era halado por dos extremos, manteniendo la cordura por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Zeke ayudó a la niña a guardar sus pertenencias y las del bebé en unas bolsas que se echó al hombro. Mikasa parecida ido, sin asimilar del todo lo sucedido.

Caminó en automático tomando la mano de su guía, quien se mantenía silencioso para darle su espacio. Ya habría tiempo de afrontar el dolor y la pérdida irreparable que habían sufrido.

Llegaron a Shiganshina cuando el sol se había ocultado. Zeke cargaba a la niña dormida en brazos y Grisha sostenía con fuerza al bebé que necesitaba urgentemente de afectos maternos. El doctor intentaba recordar a las últimas mujeres que ayudó en su labor de parto, buscando la candidata perfecta para ser la nodriza del pequeño.

Dina se mantenía expectante y preocupada en su residencia. Su familia tardaba demasiado en llegar. Logró mantenerse distraída para evadir pensamientos catastróficos. Miles de situaciones diferentes cruzaron por su mente, desde los más inofensivos hasta los más nocivos. Escenario tras escenario la estremecía.

Al verlos llegar, el alma regresó a su cuerpo, aunque la alegría fue apagada violentamente al notar las vestimentas sucias y a los dos pequeños en brazos. Lamentablemente había acertado al creer que el horror y la tragedia fueron participe de ese viaje.

—Grisha. —Las palabras murieron luego de admirar al bebé que se regodeaba, buscando alimento.

—La dejaré en mi habitación —avisó Zeke, refiriéndose a la niña que cargaba en brazos. Sus padres asintieron, centrados en el infante que todavía requería de sus padres para sobrevivir. Subió las escaleras con esfuerzo, el dolor se extendió más rápido por su cuerpo. Con calma, depositó a la pequeña en la cama.

—No —murmuró Mikasa, sosteniendo su mano cuando el rubio quiso retirarse—. No te vayas también —suplicó, ejerciendo más fuerza y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo—. No me dejes sola, por favor.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta del muchacho. Ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse en los zapatos de ella. Parecía inconcebible el día que presenció. Devolvió el gesto de la pequeña, sentándose a su lado en la cama, para luego acariciar el cabello negro que ocultaba su rostro.

—Me quedaré tanto tiempo como desees —prometió dejando a la vista los precioso ojos grises que se agitaron en una fuerte tormenta que él se encargó en aminorar hasta convertirla en una suave brisa que descansó en medio de la noche. Tocó con delicadeza la mejilla húmeda, deleitándose con la suavidad.

Grandes días de lágrimas seguirían y él estaría ahí para limpiar cada una de ellas.

Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, buscando a sus padres, encontrándolos con una desconocida en la pequeña salita. Supuso que era la nueva nodriza al verla alimentando al bebé. Intercambió un par de palabras con su padre.

—Hay té y pan en la cocina —avisó su madre, cuando vio que se dirigía a las escaleras—. Debes alimentarte, cariño. —El muchacho sonrió, siguiendo las indicaciones de su progenitora. Aunque lo intentó, el pan parecía quedarse atorado en su garganta, desistió, regresando a su habitación y deseándole buenas noches a los presentes.

Buscó sábanas limpias en un armario para extenderlas en el suelo y poder recostarse, hasta que una suave voz lo interrumpió.

—Es tu cama —argumentó la niña, levantándose—. Dormiré en el suelo —aseguró, intentando quitarle las cobijas al rubio. Él sonrió ante la insistencia y terquedad con la cual quería quitarle las cosas.

—No —determinó—. Eres mi invitada. Descansa. —Con ello, quiso terminar la disputa. Aunque ella no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo.

—Es grande —agregó—. Me haré a un lado y ambos podremos dormir en ella —ofreció con la inocencia propia de una niña de ocho años. Él la habría rechazado, pero sus ojos, esas irises platas suplicaban por un poco de cariño familiar para apagar la soledad.

Y él cedió, recostando su cabeza junto a la de ella y regalándole una suave sonrisa con un breve agradecimiento.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Zeke Jeager durmió con Mikasa Ackerman en el sentido más puro, casto e inocente de la palabra.

* * *

El viento arrastraba más que sueños rotos e ilusiones eternas. Las hojas comenzaban a perder el brillante verde para tomar un tono rojizo.

Las despedidas amargan más corazones, e inspiran a mejorar, aun cuando las lágrimas apañan miradas.

Mikasa se aferraba a la mano de Zeke, negándose a dejarlo ir.

—Volveré —prometió el rubio, en un vano intento de ganar su libertad. La presión aumentó.

—No quiero estar sola —replicó la niña. La tormenta volvió a desatarse en su mirada nuevamente. Él se había vuelto el sol que lograba crear un arcoíris que la hacía recordar que todavía existía la paz.

—No lo estarás. —Acarició el cabello negro como la noche son estrellas, hasta llegar a su mentón y elevarlo para que sus ojos coincidieran—. Papá y mamá van a cuidar de ustedes. —La infante volvió a negar, desviando la mirada.

—Perderá el transbordador, Mika —susurró Dina, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la menor. Zeke se había despedido de todos, la única faltante parecía no aceptar la situación.

Luego de haber perdido a su familia tres meses atrás, Mikasa creó un vínculo tan fuerte e inquebrantable con su salvador, que la mera idea de perderlo la aterrorizó por semanas. Y ahora su mayor miedo se materializaba.

—No —insistió, sin despegarse un centímetro de él. El muchacho se quitó el anillo de la mano, para luego deshacer la coleta de Mikasa para quedarse con el listón carmesí, introdujo el anillo en la tela, para formar un collar. Puso una rodilla en la tierra, quedando a la altura de su protegida.

—Siempre que lo tengas contigo, yo estaré a tu lado —prometió, colocando el improvisado collar alrededor del cuello de Mikasa. El emblema familiar se blandía orgulloso.

Eligió a la persona correcta para atesorarlo.

—¿Un anillo? —Cuestionó Mikasa, tomándolo entre sus dedos. El águila envuelta en sus alas descansaba tan calmada… transmitía la misma paz que su antiguo portador.

—Una promesa —agregó, ganándose un sonrojo de la niña, colocó el anillo en uno de los diminutos dedos que se aferraba a su mano, rió ante la desproporcionalidad—. Y ellos están aquí —indicó el vendaje en su mano derecha, ahí donde yacía oculto el emblema familiar de ella, esas espadas entrecruzadas—, aquí —tocó donde el corazón de ella que latía desbocado—, y en Nikko. Cada vez que lo veas, podrás verlos. Así nunca estarás sola.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos plateados, desbordándose por sus mejillas.

Las despedidas duelen… pero algunas vienen acompañadas de promesas y buenas intenciones.

Así que cuando Zeke subió al barco, sonrió a sus padres y su nueva familia, volvería tantas veces fueran necesarias para recordarle su promesa a Mikasa y ver crecer al pequeño Nikko.

* * *

Aunque de buenas intenciones, está lleno el camino al infierno.

Luego de aprobar el examen para ingresar a la Guardia Real, el trabajo fue en aumento.

Los disturbios contra la corona aumentaron, desde su puesto como guardia del castillo, notaba el disgusto de los ciudadanos que comenzaban a despreciar a la realeza luego de la sucesión.

Pasaron dos años antes de que pudiera conocer personalmente al Comandante Ackerman, aunque trató con mayor frecuencia con la capitana Carven, su mano derecha, quien estaba fascinada con su destreza con las armas y facilidad de palabra.

—Tu nivel de persuasión es formidable —halago, luego de ver cómo convencía a un par de campesinos para pedir una nueva audiencia cuando el Rey se negó a recibirlos—. Kenny estará complacido.

Y vaya que lo estuvo, pese a que lo trataba con indiferencia y dureza cuando se presentó ante él.

—¿Por qué traes a otro niño bonito, Traute? Este no sirve ni siquiera como carne de cañón —espetó molesto. El aludido se mantuvo en silencio.

—Tybur, Pixis y Magath dieron sus mejores propuestas para persuadirlo de unirse. —La emoción de la rubia sorprendió a su jefe. Era inusual que se empeñara en hablar tan bien de un nuevo soldado—. Él insistió en ingresar a la Guardia Real, en presentar el examen y tomar sin rechistar nuevamente el entrenamiento, sobresaliendo con una brecha abismal de diferencia. —Traute apoyó las manos en el escritorio del Comandante, para remarcar su punto—. La lealtad de este muchacho es equiparable a la de un Ackerman. Debe de conocer a Levi, sólo estando bajo su tutela es que pondrá sacar su máximo potencial y llegar a ser guardia personal de los Reiss.

Kenny ladeo la cabeza, observando al muchacho de veinte años que se veía incómodo desde que ingresó a la oficina.

—¿Quién eres, mocoso? —Cuestionó por primera vez directamente.

—Zeke Jeager, graduado de la Tropa 97, señor —se presentó, haciendo el saludo correspondiente. El mayor mantenía la mirada en él, sintiendo que lo había visto en alguna parte.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres y de dónde provienen? —Traute y Zeke compartieron una mirada de confusión. Era la primera vez que una entrevista se volvía tan personal.

—Mi padre es Grisha Jeager, doctor en Shiganshina. Mi madre es Dina Jeager, ama de casa y ayudante ocasional de mi padre. Ambos han vivido toda su vida en el pueblo —explicó, manteniendo el nerviosismo a raya.

—Shiganshina —murmuró Kenny, sacándose la barba—. ¿Sabes si tu padre atendió a alguien de apellido…?

—Señor. —Traute intervino preocupada de que información confidencial fuera filtrada.

—Olvídalo —contradijo. Dudaba que un simple muchacho como pudiera conocer a su hermano—. No es suficiente, Traute, conoces protocolo. Seguirá siendo un simple guardia. —La aludida asintió resignada. Definitivamente luego abogaría por el muchacho ante su jefe.

—Hace dos años ayudé a mi padre cuando fue a visitar a una familia que vivía en las montañas. —Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin evitarlo. Era su oportunidad de llegar a la familia real—. Fue demasiado tarde cuando llegamos, la familia había muerto. Lo siento —mintió sin dudarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Aunque Kenny intentó mantener la compostura, en su tono se filtraba el dolor y decepción.

—Un hombre, una mujer embarazada y una niña murieron debido a una enfermedad avanzada. Enterramos los cuerpos y dimos aviso a las autoridades para evitar la propagación. —La versión era muy similar a la oficial, mas no a la real—. Mi padre me contó que ellos vivían aislados por miedo. Al verlo a usted, señor, entiendo la razón.

El aturdimiento abrumó a Kenny Ackerman, quien intentaba asimilar que su hermano, su hermanito Razo había muerto, al igual que Yuu y la pequeña Mikasa.

—Llévalo con Levi —pidió, todavía perdido en los recuerdos—. Estará bajo su guía y cuando el enano crea necesario, se incorporará a su escuadrón. —Y dirigiendo una breve mirada al muchacho, agregó—. Gracias.

Traute enmudeció. Era la primera vez que veía a su jefe agradecer tan humildemente un resquicio de información.

Zeke asintió, complacido de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Nadie investigaría a Mikasa otra vez y él podría acercarse al rey.

* * *

La culpa fue abrumadora cuando se dio cuenta que rompió su promesa. Cinco años habían pasado desde que dejó Shiganshina y no había vuelto a poner un pie. De vez en cuando escribía una carta a su madre, contándole que estaba bien y que esperaba visitarlos pronto, aunque eran promesas vacías.

El entrenamiento con Levi Ackerman era algo más que extenuante.

Parecía que el Capitán Ackerman se ensañó con él por ser el portador de malas noticias. Sin embargo, cada golpe recibido fue bien recompensado.

En su sexto año, fue nombrado como guardián personal de la princesa Frieda. Un gran avance para un soldado tan joven.

Conocer a tan encantadora mujer sólo provocó que quisiera conocerla y volverse su amigo. Por obvias razones el interés amoroso estaba prohibido. Y no es como que Zeke fuese un santo, tuvo sus aventuras y amoríos adolescentes y ocasionalmente se veía a escondidas con alguna compañera para _saciar pasiones_ , no obstante, Frieda despertaba en él otro tipo de sensaciones.

* * *

La resolución de cierta persona fue muy simple; abandono.

Presionó los labios con fuerza, ese sinvergüenza se las vería con ella pronto. Por sus padres que sería así.

—Mika, mamá Dina te llama —Nikko tiró de su mano para captar su atención. _Mamá_. Si bien, los Jeager no eran su familia biológica, le habían brindado el hogar más cálido del mundo. Acarició el vendaje donde ocultaba la marca materna. Pediría permiso a Grisha para replicarla en su hermano, para al menos guardar y recordar de esa manera a su familia ausente.

—Ya voy, enano —respondió, revoloteando el cabello cenizo. Todavía era capaz de rememorar la imagen de sus padres y Zeke tenía razón; veía los ojos de su padre a través de la mirada de su hermanito.

Y el culpable de su molestia apareció en su mente otra vez.

En ocho años fue incapaz de poner un pie en Shiganshina o al menos, enviarle una carta a ella. Parecía que había olvidado su promesa.

Con la determinación propia de un Ackerman, Mikasa planeó una pequeña visita a la capital, Mitras. Saludaría a su salvador y agradecería la jodida atención que tuvo con ella por los malditos años de ausencia.

Tres días después, luego de avisarle a Grisha que se ausentaría para visitar la tumba de sus padres, se apresuró a tomar el transbordador que la llevaría a Sina, de ahí buscaría un carruaje que la llevara hasta el castillo. En la improvisada maleta que había hecho incluía unos cuantos cambios de ropa. Solo esperaba que su padre adoptivo no se molestara demasiado cuando encontrara la carta en su despacho donde avisaba de su travesía.

Durante el camino, se topó con todo tipo de personas, desde quienes pecaban de buenas personas, como aquellas que se querían aprovechar de ella.

Encontró a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules, sentada a mitad de camino. Se veía agotada y lastimada. Aunque intentó pasar de largo, las palabras de Grisha resonaron en su interior. Si quería ser una doctora de verdad, tendría que ayudar y aprender a servir. Con algo de suerte, podría conseguir un trabajo como doctora real y vivir junto a Zeke, sin embargo descartaba el pensamiento. Se veía incapaz de abandonar a su hermano y padres de la misma forma que el rubio lo hizo.

Con duda, se acercó a la mujer. Notó que era joven, quizá de la edad de Zeke o un poco menor.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó. La mujer la observó—. Podría revisarte sí estás herida —ofreció.

—No, puedes retirarte. —La voz salió déspota que Mikasa se arrepintió de ofrecer sus servicios.

—Si eso quieres. —No se detendría por un paciente malagradecido que se negaba a recibir servicio. Mejor buscaría el castillo para encontrar a Zeke—. Buena suerte, te recomiendo limpiar eso —señaló una cortada profunda en el pie expuesto—. Sin el tratamiento adecuado podría infectarse al grado de amputarte la pierna o matarte. —Le regaló una sonrisa irónica antes de marcharse—. Fue un placer. —Con esa advertencia logró atemorizar a la mujer.

—¡Espera! —Pidió cuando la vio alejarse—. ¿Sabes de medicina? —Cuestionó al verla tan joven.

—La mejor aprendiz de Shiganshina —contestó Mikasa—. Aunque usted no necesita los servicios de alguien de tan baja categoría, señorita —se burló—. Un médico de verdad sería lo más adecuado. Espero que pueda arrastrarse hasta el pueblo más cercano, porque este camino no parece ser transitado.

—Mi nombre es Frieda —Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo que tenía que ver el nombre de la desconocida—. Soy la princesa Frieda —confesó al final y fue cuando una vela se encendió dentro de Mikasa.

 _Así que Zeke protege a esta mujer,_ pensó. _Y maldición, es bonita._

—Un placer, su alteza. —La aprendiz hizo una reverencia, antes de sacar de la maleta un maletín que llevó más por costumbre que por deseo. Se sujetó el cabello con un listón similar al de su collar, evitando que algo tan trivial como un mechón rebelde bloqueara su vista, entorpeciera su labor—. ¿Qué hace tan alejada del castillo, su alteza? —Preguntó, mientras curaba las heridas, pese a las quejas de la paciente.

—Un gnomo del mal me persigue para llevarme a conocer pretendientes —contó, luego de entrar en confianza—. Es detestable e irritante.

—Pensé que los gnomos eran seres míticos.

—Levi es tan pequeño que parece uno. —Ambas mujeres rieron.

 _Levi_. ¿Por qué sentía que había escuchado ese nombre antes?

—Listo. —Sonrió satisfecha. Grisha definitivamente estaría orgulloso de ella y de su destreza para evaluar heridas.

—Gracias… —La princesa se quedó pensando, intentando recordar el nombre de la aprendiz que la atendió.

—Mikasa.

—Gracias, Mikasa —agradeció, más calmada. Un grito proveniente del bosque erizó la piel de ambas.

—Creo que mejor me retiro. Fue un placer, princesa —Una inclinación más y la más joven se alejó a paso veloz. Si era cierto lo que Frieda había dicho, no tenía ganas de conocer al tal Levi.

Al menos no por ahora.

El sol caía cuando fue capaz de dar con el castillo. Definitivamente era monstruoso y gigante. Ya se estaba cuestionando cómo daría con Zeke en un lugar tan grande.

Aunque se dio cuenta que no era tarea fácil cuando se acercó y dos guardias impidieron inmediatamente su ingreso.

—¿Tiene una audiencia con el rey Ulklin? —Mikasa negó—. En ese caso, tiene que retirarse, no puede ingresar.

—Oiga, pero sólo quiero.

—No puede entrar, señorita —insistió el guardia, elevando paulatinamente la voz—. Evite que llamemos refuerzos.

 _Refuerzos los que les daría ella._

Estuvo a punto de irse a golpes cuando una figura bajita se interpuso en su camino, evitando una tragedia.

—¿Qué sucede? —La voz rasposa del capitán estremeció a los guardias, aunque ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Quiere ingresar al castillo, capitán —argumentó el segundo guardia—. Le hemos negado el acceso al carecer de una cita. —El superior parecía satisfecho.

—No quiero ver al rey —replicó Mikasa—. Buscó al soldado Zeke Jeager, es guardia personal de los Reiss. Solo quiero hablar con él.

—¿Jeager? —Cuestionó Levi, prestándole mayor atención a la intrusa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocosa?

—Mikasa, enano de mierda. —Los guardias dejaron salir un jadeo, sorprendidos por la osadía de la muchacha hacia el hombre que parecía doblarle la edad.

—¿No te enseñaron a tratar a tus mayores con respeto, mocosa?

—Obviamente usted no es mi mayor, señor —respondió, burlándose. Dos podían jugar perfectamente a ese juego, aunque no sabía que ese hombre malhumorado tenía un alto rango al ser capitán. Esperaba no meterse en un lío.

—Mikasa, ¿qué, mocosa? —A la aludida comenzaba a darle un tic nervioso. Si volvía a llamarla de esa forma…

—Jeager —sonrió con satisfacción, cuando vio las facciones desfiguradas del hombre bajito, parecía que no esperaba esa respuesta. Y claro, ella tampoco lo habría dicho en circunstancias normales de esa forma, sabía que parecería que era su esposa y no su hermanastra… para cuestiones prácticas, eran familia.

—Llámenlo —ordenó Levi a los guardias—. Ahora. —Mientras uno de los guardias se perdía en el interior, el capitán seguía barriendo con la mirada a la chica frente a él—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—¿Ahora es un interrogatorio? —replicó—. Soy aprendiz de doctor —respondió desganada—. ¿Algo más que quiera saber, capitán…?

—Ackerman, Levi Ackerman. —Mikasa abrió abruptamente los ojos, al reconocerlo por dos razones; la primera era que, probablemente, sería el mismo guardia del que huía la princesa. Y la segunda, por el apellido que compartían, porque al irse con Zeke, aceptó ser una Jeager—. ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —Fue el turno de burlarse del soldado, porque ella seguía en su estupor.

 _Ese pequeño, irritante y molesto hombre era su familiar…_

—¿Mikasa? —La voz de Zeke la sacó de su aturdimiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Papá está contigo? —Inquirió, estirando el cuello, esperando ver a su progenitor. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, la adolescente reaccionó, soltándole un puñetazo directo al rostro de su protector, que le giro la cara.

—No —respondió, abriendo y cerrando la mano. Lo había golpeado con demasiada fuerza—. He venido sola porque alguien no se ha dignado en volver.

El aludido se rascó la oreja derecha con la mano izquierda, un gesto que Mikasa conocía demasiado bien.

—Jeager, dejen los problemas maritales para otro momento —regañó Levi—. Dile a tu _mujercita_ que no puede llegar como si nada al castillo y menos exigiendo por verte. Despáchala rápidamente, que tienes que regresar a tus debes.

—Ese enano prepotente —Mikasa ya estaba lista para ir tras él, hasta que Zeke la apresó en sus brazos.

—Lo haré, capitán. — Despidió a su superior con el saludo correspondiente. Posteriormente abrazo a la chica para elevarla unos centímetros y girar con ella. Aunque quiso mantener su semblante estoico, sabía que estaba feliz—. ¿Dónde quedó la pequeña niña que se sonrojaba? —Cuestionó muy cerca de su rostro, provocando que se coloreada de rojo.

—Cállate y bájame. Que sigo molesta —reclamó, ganándose una carcajada por parte del rubio, quien siguió su indicación.

—El molesto debería ser yo —replicó, acariciándole el rostro. No quedaba nada de la niña que rescato, pues una mujer se imponía ante él—. Pero agradezco que vinieras, Mika, te extrañe.

Delineó cada curvatura en la chica. Sabía que por medio de sus grandes ojos plata transmitía más que cualquiera palabra. El largo cabello oscuro como la noche sin estrellas, caí en cascada por su espalda, llegando hasta sus caderas. La piel de luna ella, se encontraba ligeramente bronceada debido al viaje y una parte de él, insistía por comprobar si los carnosos labios tenía el mismo sabor y textura de una apetitosa fresa.

—Ocho años, Jeager. Ocho putos años donde Dina era la única que tenía noticias de ti —espetó cabreada, camuflajeando el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor y la decepción con molestia e irritación, sacando a Zeke de su fantasía—. Ocho años donde esperé por ti, por verte cruzar la puerta y sonreír otra vez. —La voz de Mikasa se quebró en la última palabra—. Ocho años.

—Lo compensaré —prometió, abrazándola con fuerza—. Estoy aquí contigo, estamos bien ahora—. Cuando se separaron, limpió con sus pulgares las rebeldes lágrimas—. ¿Dónde te quedarás? —La sonrisa triste habló por si sola.

—Soldado Jeager —se separó un instante de Mikasa, para atender al guardia—. El capitán dejó esta nota para usted. —Aceptó el papel, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras escritas.

 _"Tómalo como una recompensa._

 _No abuses de la confianza, de lo contrario te echaré a patadas del castillo yo mismo, sin importarme que tan bueno seas en tu trabajo._

 _Puede quedarse cuando mucho una semana, después ya no habrá más visitas conyugales. Hazle saber eso._

 _Capitán Ackerman."_

Un permiso directo del Capitán Ackerman valía casi lo mismo que un decreto del rey. Aunque una duda emergió.

¿Por qué creyó que Mikasa era su esposa?

Cuando los vio hablando, temió que descubriera el lazo que los unía, sin embargo, parecía que el capitán ni siquiera supuso un instante que compartía más que apellido con la chica frente a él. Aunque agradecía que fuese así. Prefería que creyera que era su esposa y no una Ackerman. Lo primero era sencillo de explicar, lo segundo podría costarle la vida.

—¿Qué dice, Zeke? —Cuestionó la visitante, intentando leer la carta, siendo frustrada cuando el aludido la guardó en su uniforme.

—Puedes quedarte en el castillo —respondió sonriente, por ser capaz de estar más tiempo con ella, y así protegerla, porque no dudaba que algún idiota intentaría propasarse con ella.

Sólo habían compartido tres meses cuando ella era una niña y él la salvó para luego partir, dejándole una promesa que nunca cumplió, pero ella jamás olvido. Era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido y los recuerdos dispersos.

Luego de cenar en el comedor destinado para los empleados, Zeke fue especialmente cuidadoso respecto a quien veía a Mikasa y como la presentaba.

Luego de pasar gran parte de la noche charlando, donde ella le contaba sobre Nikko y cuán grande había crecido, tomando un parecido descomunal a su padre, donde hablaba de cómo eligió ser doctora igual que su padre adoptivo para ser capaz de salvar a otros de la misma forma en que fue salvada, él la escuchó embelesado, pues la pequeña niña se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa.

Esa noche, como muchas otras antes y después de la visita al castillo, Zeke Jeager se dedicó a dormir con Mikasa Ackerman en el sentido más puro, casto e inocente de la palabra.

.

* * *

.

¡I'm back! Apenas hoy -bueno, en la madrugada- he terminando el capítulo.

Disculpen si la redacción no es tan buena, no le di las usuales revisadas que le doy, pero di lo mejor de mi.

Este universo me ha encantado, es triste, en parte, ¡pero muy sweet! Verán que tengo cosas hermosas preparadas.

Ojala les haya gustado esta pareja tan peculiar y se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
